The Blinding Truth
by Reiyla
Summary: Riku's Struggle with Ansems power and lust. Riku/Ansem yaoi
1. The island can be so unkind

The Blinding Truth_

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.

Author note: Yes it does start off slow, I'm sorry bear with me! I'm sorry if my chapters are short. Hopefully they will grow with experience. This is my first story so bear with me. Also if you find any mistakes, please nicely mention them. Yes I hate Kairi, but I try not to display that…oh opps. I love Riku and what I love more than Riku is some Riku Ansem angst. Too bad this chapter doesn't have that…More to come. Yes, you may expect great things from me. ~Rei~ (Oh by the way. It's Reiyla (Ray- La))

Chapter one~

-The island can be so unkind.

The end of blistering summer days was drawing to an end. The raft was nearing completion and the three couldn't wait much longer. Riku and Sora had been inseparable sense they could walk. They always dreamed of building a raft to sail the seas to the other planets, but they never seemed to get around to it, until Kairi came to the island. The girl had an agenda and she got things done. She's organized and persistent, everything a fifteen year old boy could ask for when he's trying to get something done. So Kairi managed her way into the boys closely knit bond and wriggled her way into escaping the solitude of the miserable island. After a long day of working on the raft it was finally time to watch the sun set, which was about the only routine thing they did.

"Tomorrow we set sail." Riku stated happily.

"Say Riku, Do you really think we can make it to another world on the raft?" Sora asked.

"Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said shrugging.

"I can't wait…Once we set sail…It'll be great." Kairri stated wistfully.

"I should head back." Sora said as his stomach growled, and he smiled shyly.

Riku laughed lightly at his friend, he always did the cutest things. He almost wished that he was referring to the same house that Riku would be headed to. He couldn't help, but want to spend all his time with the spikey haired boy. He always knew that it was more than a friendship he has with Sora…,but he wondered if Sora knew. Sometimes the boy was so dense.

"You coming?" Kairi asked over her shoulder as the both started walking over the bridge to their boats.

"Ya, just caught up in thought." He said shrugging and moved from leaning against the tree, to follow the two to the docks where their small boats were tied.

Riku was laying in his room watching the weather forecast for tomorrow when he head thunder from outside. He turned quickly immediately thinking of the raft and without a second thought he was out the window and paddling to the smaller play island where the raft was being kept. When he went to where the raft should be he found it all packed up. Kairi must have gotten to it first, he thought as he looked at the other small boat beside his. The wind started to pick up and he decided to go find her to see if she needed any help. He couldn't find her anywhere, but Sora found him.

"Riku! Where's Kirri?" He asked a bit rushed.

"This world…is tied to the darkness…" Riku mumbled.

"What am I saying!?" He thought to himself in furry. "What would compel me to say that?" He continued thinking hard but not amending what he said. A deep cool voice was whispering in his ear that it would be ok and not to be afraid. His head was throbbing, what was happening? The ground opened up beneath him revealing a portal of black darkness.

"Don't be afraid!" Riku yelled as he extended his hand to his best friend.

He knew they were going somewhere, somewhere where they could never get back to the island. So why then did Sora look so sad. They had been wanting this for so long, and they were getting a free ride. Why wouldn't he grab his hand. Riku continued to stand with his hand outstretched waiting for Sora's warm hand to be placed within his own. He didn't want to leave without him. Finally the boy stepped forward but not far enough to grab Riku's hand. He had committed. They may not be holding hands, even though Sora kept trying, but they were going together. Riku lost consciousness with that thought and woke to something cold and wet.

Cold was an understatement. He was freezing and wet. Why was he wet? He opened his eyes slowly, pushing himself to his knees. He looked down at the surprisingly solid surface. He was kneeling on water, but it was so solid. He placed his hands on it and could feel the surprise and wonder wash over him.

"Astonishing isn't it?" A cool voice asked as a tall dark figure loomed over him in a cloak.

Riku felt his cheeks go warm at being taken by surprise. He grabbed for his wooden sword, searching for any kind of protection he could find from this unknown visiter. He could feel the wooden sparing sword in his hand and he gripped it tightly as a shiver of fear ran down his spine. He was bound to get splinters at how tightly he was holding the sword. He raised his eyes slowly to see who had spoken.

"How fitting? The first time I meet this person I'm on my knees, what an impression." He thought to himself.

He forced a glare and rocked back on his knees to a taller sitting position.

"Who are you?" He asked as coldly as he could, his voice rough and angry.

Next chapter coming soon. I'm sorry if it's short. Like I said before this is my first story!! Thank you so much. Please review and comment and such. ^^


	2. Meeting the master

The Blinding Truth_

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.

Author note: Yes my chapters are rather short. I'm sorry bear with me! I'm sorry my updartes take a bit. I was feeling a little undermotivated. It's always so risky to start a new story because you never know how others will react. Somehow I found the courage. This is my first story so stay with me! Please enjoy! Also if you find any mistakes, please nicely mention them. Yes I hate Kairi, but I try not to display that…oh opps. I love Riku and what I love more than Riku is some Riku Ansem angst. Too bad this chapter donesn't have that…More to come. Yes, you may expect great things from me. ~Rei~ (Oh by the way. It's Reiyla (Ray- La))

Chapter two~

-Meeting the master.

"I am Ansem. The seeker of Darkness." Ansem started boldly and proudly.

"Nice title." Riku stated sarcastically as he lowered his sword a bit.

Ansem rolled his eyes and extended his hand to Riku. Riku looked at the hand and snarled in disgust at it. How could the man think he could win him over so easily? Or maybe he was just genuinely trying to be nice. Although, he hadn't won over any trust and Riku wasn't into blindly trusting strangers.

"Come warm yourself in the castle. I'll show you a room." Ansem said withdrawing his hand and turning his back on Riku, leading up towards the platform and the stairs that rested beyond.

Once they entered the castle after quite a journey to the doors, the oak doors opened to reveal a large ballroom like room at the entrance. Two grand staircases spiraled off at either end leading to a central room and a beautiful marble fountain lay in between the stairs. Riku held his composure as his eyes scanned the great room. He couldn't get to caught up in its beauty, after all the island is the only thing he had every laid eyes on and it was a castle. They were supposed to be beautiful. Ansem paid no mind and walked up the left staircase with Riku in toe.

"The library has a nice fire and comfortable chairs. We can discuss matters there." Ansem stated very business-like.

Riku didn't respond but followed him in the further door to the left and through the maze of book shelves to a set of chairs beside a fire place. Ansem pulled out Riku's chair and waited for him to sit, but Riku ignored him and took the seat across from the one pulled out. Letting out an exasperated sigh Ansem sat and folded his fingers before him calmly. Riku watched the man sure to keep his face set, but his eyes traveled those elegant fingers to his muscular arms covered by his dark sleeves and as his eyes were set to rest on his exposed, muscular chest his attention was drawn away.

"You are a child of the night." Ansem opened.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked back a bit confused.

"The darkness Riku, you've accepted it and now it has become a part of you. I can sense it all over your skin and clothing."

Grabbing at his chest he closed his eyes as he realized what mess he had gotten himself into at the island not to long ago. What had he doomed Sora too and what lay before him? Slowly he opened his eyes and a winged keyblade lay on the table between them. The blade itself was blue and red and shaped like a bat wing, but at the tip an angel wing lay on the design. The handles was crafted as both wings to guard that hand and a Heartless keychain lay attached beside it. Riku's eyes widened and he set his own useless sword down on the table as his hands aced to touch the cool metal of the one before him.

"Go ahead. It is yours. I call it a Keyblade. I have a feeling that you can wield it."

Author note~ I'm sorry again for the late update! I just struggled with this chapter. I actually had to skip it and come back. Ya that's right. I wrote part of chapter three and it motivated me for two. How silly? –But hey if George Lucas can do it so can I! …Um not that he's my idle or anything…Anyways, Chapter three should be up sooner because I've already started it. Although it is on scratch paper. See you in the next chapter!

Reiyla


	3. The dirty work

The Blinding Truth_

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.

Author note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Something's happened and well I really don't want to get into it. The good news is I am back and I have written a few rough drafts so I've only got to type. Yay…My favorite part. I hate computers. ^^

Chapter 3

-The dirty work.

Walking into the circular room that for some reason Ansem favored, his scowl was set in place and his eyes narrowed. The room was cold and full of golden metal pipes which in the middle formed a heart out of the empty space. The rest of the room looked as if it had undergone an attack with broken chunks of the walls strewn about recklessly and pipes weaving every which way. Ansem sat perched on one of the higher set rocks by the heart like shape.

"Good to see you this morning." Ansem said sarcastically as he jumped down.

Riku had made it standard to make Ansem wait on him for anything and as long as he felt he could get away with. He tried to find the small things that would get to the man. Why would he rush to the monster of a man? Being in the very presence of him was unfavorable alone. So he did his best to avoid him in all of his downtime, but he knew eyes were always on him. Ansem could always find him, and it was very clear to Riku that there was nowhere to hide. Riku rolled his eyes as he came to a stop at a far distance, but within earshot of Ansem. He refused to go any closer.

"The sword I made you…" Ansem started, suggesting that Riku call it forward.

Sighing Riku held his hand out and the cool metal was in his hand in the next second, but he still held it before him in the same stance, although the weight in his arm had shifted dramatically. He held it firmly before slowly drawing it in to a more comfortable position.

"I assume you have been practicing diligently." Ansem smirked at the boy's somber face.

"You could say that."

"Good. I have a task for you."

"Task?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

His interest had been peeked because he had no intention of becoming a goon of the darkness and he thought he had made it very clear to Ansem that he was only here to gain strength. He wanted badly to test out his abilities although and he felt this was going to lead into something more than a simple task. A task was like doing the laundry or sweeping up. He doubted those things should be done with a blade which Ansem had so simple suggested was a part of this task.

"More of a test. You know well of the hidden room below the water yes?" Ansem corrected without the slightest facial expression.

"Yes."

"Heartless have infected it and it's up to you to clear it out."

"Why me?"

"What have I told you about stupid questions?" Ansem sighed as he held a hand to his head and closed his eyes as if tired.

Riku held his tongue. Ansem had this amazing ability to piss him off without really even trying. A part of him was excited to get to work, but he knew he was helping the man in this way. He wanted so badly to test his abilities in the field, but the last thing he wanted was to help Ansem. He was torn in the moment as he tried to find the right expression to display.

"Are we done here?" He asked as he decided that pissed off was probably the safest way to go.

"Anxious?" Ansem asked smiling again.

He acted as if he could see right through the boy and it nearly made him shake with rage. He wanted to grab the man by his pretty long hair and disassemble that sneering face from the rest of the tanned body. Instead he turned on his heal and started walking away, but Ansem blocked his path on the stairs. He hated how the man manipulated the darkness. He scowled again as Ansem was far too close to him, but he refused to allow the closeness to effect him and force him into giving up his ground.

"I did not dismiss you." Ansem said as he realized that he had to drill in even the most common place rules of obedience.

"We are done here." Riku said brushing past the man, but Ansem placed a hand on his chest, effectively stopping him in his exit.

"I will be watching." He breathed before licking the outline of his ear and giving a firm squeeze to his butt.

When Riku retaliated with his fist Ansem merely caught it and gave a stern look as he squeezed and twisted the boys hand painfully, driving the prideful child to his knees. Riku grimaced and tried to pry his hand away from the older man although it was causing him pain. He looked into those evil glowing eyes and saw nothing but anger there.

"You are dismissed." Ansem said turning on his heel and walking away.

"Bastard." Riku muttered as he picked himself up and headed to the heartless infested room down below the water.

Just above this room was where he had first met Ansem. He despised the man then and the feeling had not changed even in the slightest in the day he'd spent here. Although he was treated as if he was a prince, given the biggest and best room in a castle and served gourmet food from the minions of the darkness that Ansem had gathered in his time. He saw that he was being set on a pedestal and that he had easily started off at a higher rank than those who had been here much longer than himself. He felt nothing towards the others who looked at him with scorn. He didn't want the title or any of the luxury and he looked down at those who were working hard to get what was so easily given to him. Upon arriving at the room he found he had to bust down the door to enter the room. Once breaking down the door, several heartless bombarded him like a swarm from all sides. He found himself more guarding then attacking as the heartless came full force at him. There was no doubt that the infestation was a problem here.

He hadn't expected it to be easy, but he thought he was well prepared for this. After all, he'd been training on his own since he was a boy. He liked to think he wasn't going easy on himself; his ultimate goal after all was to master the blade and take off Ansem's head with the very blade he'd crafted for him. The bastard had probably sent him down here to make a point that he thought Riku was a slacker and he needed a reality check. The notion only enraged Riku as he began to cut himself a path.

He knew damn well that he was being watched and it only irritated him more. He seemed to be under constant surveillance of the silver haired man's glowing yellow eye. He let out a fury of attacks, clearing the last of the heartless at the entryway. What was it about Ansem? He lent against the wall momentarily to catch his breath. Ansem had this strange hateful lust over him and he just couldn't figure it out. He hated the man, he hated the attention and he hated how his thoughts would always stray to him.

He pushed away from the wall, his eyes set on his goal. He approached the room taking his hate for Ansem and propelling it into his attacks. He had nearly no endurance built up and he could quickly eel himself being drained as his hate began to fade. He vacantly wondered if Ansem would let him die here, but banished the thought and focused again on battle.

"The boy is doing exceedingly well my liege." A calm female voice reported as she gazed into her glowing staff, petting her raven with her free hand.

"I would expect nothing less." Ansem replied with almost a bored tone.

The woman pursed her lips and held her tongue as she gazed again into her staff. Her expression read irritation, but Ansem knew she felt threatened by the boy. She had good reason to feel that way. She was replaceable after all and the boy was good competition. He sat back comfortably in his chair. It was rare and unusual to see the man relaxed and it ease and it didn't suit him.

"What of the beast that's been roaming around?" Ansem asked in a conversational kind of tone, but he knew how the question would haunt the woman.

"He still roams unfortunately…" The woman grimaced as she didn't even raise her eyes to her master who gazed lazily at her.

He didn't waste the energy in getting faking anger. He had already known the answer to his question but he liked to see how the woman would squirm under the pressure of admitting to her failure as his subject. She would have reported back to him as soon as she had captured the beast, and he felt he needed to point out the error of taking too long and trying his patience.

"I will personally see that…" She started, but her eyes dropped again to her staff.

Within it the presently mentioned beast threw Riku's body against a stone wall with great force. Ansem was threw a portal before he could see Riku's body crumple to the ground in a broken heap at the base of the wall. The beast let out a feral roar that Ansem shortened with a strong blast of darkness as he approached Riku through the portal. The beast writhed in pain as dark tendrils squeezed and bound him with great ease.

"I suppose saving you was unavoidable." Ansem sighed as he grabbed Riku by the hair.

A cry of pain escaped the boy's bloodied lips as his body was forced to stand. His hands short to his ribs as he nearly fell back to the ground in pain. He felt so vulnerable aching as Ansem scooped him up in his arms bridal style and carried him through the portal leading to Riku's room. Hating himself all the more he allowed Ansem to carry him. He allowed himself to rest his head against Ansem's almost bare chest and didn't fight the soft stroke his cheek received when he was gently lay down on his own bed. In spite of how vulnerable he felt he kept his eyes closed. He couldn't allow Ansem the pleasure of seeing him in need or pain or gratitude displayed in his eyes, but most of all he couldn't bear to see Ansem's own pride at saving him. He heard the door softly click and was surprised to have gotten off so easily.

Author note: I hope this will let you forgive me for updating so late. I'm really so sorry. Please feel free to harass me when I take forever. My email is . This ended up being nearly 2,000 words and will probably be my longest chapter. As I have said before I have a wonderful knack for short chapters. See you in the next chapter. I swear the fluff will lead to um well what fluff leads too. 1,976 words happy?


	4. Your just rewards

The Blinding Truth_

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.

Author note: It's definitely the whole setting myself down to type bit. I mean writing in my journal is so easy and oh so convenient, but curse this damn laptop with its distractions and mind of its own when I am typing. No god dammit! Ansem isn't a word it's a name so leave it be. Christ/ Anyways I do it all for you. Love me in return?

Comments and Reviews~~!!

"Yunie Tatlin"- You seem to be my only vocalist. ^^ I greatly appreciate it. Yes, I will make corrections. Keep an eye out for me would you love? Oh also I would like to address that the story basically has the characters and settings, but will stray from the main story line. Oh course this is what my dirty mind comes up with while playing. ^^ I love Ansem/ Riku action. All you ever find is Riku/Sora and I am frankly quite done with that. I want to see someone take advantage of that sexy piece of ass. (Riku) I also thought it was about time to bring that ego back down to earth. After all Riku is a little overconfident. I can't help but want to put him in his place…and possible rape him. Wow…um forget all that. Please still read. ^^

Chapter 4

Your just rewards_

He hated how gently he carried the boy and how every fiber of his body begged his more reasonable, goal focused mind to use curaga on Riku's broken ribs. He fought the urge of course and distracted himself but walking at a slower pace and focusing on the boys' even weight in his arms. He was a bit amazed to find that his thoughts constantly turned to the boy and how he wanted the boy at full capacity as soon as possible so he could ravage his body and other things. There was no reason to deny his attraction to the boy, but he refused to succumb to those feelings. Feeling this overwhelming possessiveness wash over him again he grit his teeth and tightened his hold unconsciously. It was healthy to want something so badly.

Riku lay on the bed taking in slow, deep, deliberate breaths despite the pain in his chest and head. It hurt to breath; he didn't even want to attempt movement. His mind felt fuzzy but he dared not close his eyes now. Instead he stared up at the red canopy above him that towered over the bed he now rested on. He couldn't deny that he was given the luxuries of a prince and he wondered if there was a double meaning behind the expenses. He balled his hand into a fist clutching at the blanket as he considered what Ansem may be saying with his doting upon him.

The anger passed quickly although as his thoughts turned to what went on in the waterway previously. Had Ansem really planned to pit him against such a strong foe so early on? There was no way that he would be prepared enough to put up a fight against that beast. It was a stab to his pride, but no matter how much that thought angered him he couldn't let go of the way that he was carried back. It didn't add up that Ansem would purposely pit him against the beast to deal his pride a blow if he was going to carry him so gingerly afterward back to his room. No matter how Riku looked at the situation he couldn't find anger or disappointment in the others face as he was being relived and the man was gentle towards him. Although it was strange and uncomfortable it was a nice change in the older man's character.

Maybe Ansem was more dynamic than he had first thought and perhaps there was a sort of depth to his person. Just as he was beginning to think that it was possible that the man could possibly still have his heart he felt a brush of warmth against his cheek. The touch was gentle but it worried Riku in a way that he couldn't explain to himself. Trying to turn away from the touch he found that he couldn't which bothered him most of all. He felt fear swell in the pit of his stomach as he finally took notice of his surroundings. He had been deep in thought before and hadn't realized the darkness that had enveloped him.

"Shh." A deep voice cooed.

This only made Riku panic more as he realized that the voice was so close to him and he couldn't see the figure but he did recognize the voice. He tried to bat the hand from his face knowing full well that it was Ansem at his side, but he found he couldn't move his limbs at all. The hand stroking his cheek moved to instead cup under his chin and force his head upward as warm lips claimed his own in a passionate kiss.

"Bastard!" His mind was screaming.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he was stuck in a dreamlike state and he knew it was Ansem at his side who probably planned to take full advantage of the vulnerable teen. He briefly thought this was punishment for failing his mission in the waterway and his anger returned to him in full steam. He felt his teeth grit together and he realized he had regained the ability to move his lips and open his eyes, but the rest of him remained unawake. Ansem's smug face gleamed before him, the only thing illuminated in the darkness surrounding them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riku asked in a cold, even voice.

"Rewarding you." Ansem replied softly a he recaptured Riku's lips in a gentle kiss.

Without hesitation Riku responded by biting down harshly on the other mans lips. Pulling away quickly, Ansem slammed his fist into the side of Riku's face but Riku felt nothing. It was made rather obvious then that the only thing he was suppose to feel was pleasure. A thought struck him as he realized that the man molesting him really was trying to reward him, but his blood boiled when he realized Ansem thought he would enjoy this.

"Where am I?" Riku asked more calmly then he originally was going for.

"You're dreaming." Ansem sighed as he seemed to be calming himself down from Riku's previous act of disobedience.

Regaining himself quickly, Ansem proceeded to kiss down the teen's chest softly. Fear hit Riku once again as he realized he was at the whim of the other man. He couldn't move unless Ansem granted him that ability because his body was unconscious probably still in the red canopied bed in his room. This meant that not only could Ansem terrorize him every waking moment as he so pleased but he could also haunt him in his sleep where he seemed to be more at the man's disposal. His mind turned back to his said reward and terror hit him as he imagined Ansem enjoying it much more than he would.

"Ansem stop." Riku managed firmly.

Ignoring the command Ansem's hand ghosted up the boys inner thigh slowly, stopping to feel the others package. Satisfied with what he felt he took that hand and groped the boys pants at the button, breaking the zipper and allowing the pants to rest there exposing the boys dark blue boxers underneath.

"Ansem I said stop." Riku tired again, this time his voice wavered a bit in fear of how far the man before him was going to go.

"And I heard you." Ansem replied as he continued to pull down the boys now ripped pants.

Of course he could have made the boy to be wearing anything he pleased but he imagined Riku would respect the effort and naturalness of how he planned to go about his rewarding of the boy. De-vesting the boy after all seemed to have its own pleasures hidden within the act alone. The boy's startled gasps made the man almost writhe in a pleasure he had not partaken in for an extensive amount of time. He left Riku's pants in a crumpled heap at his feet and looked up to the boys face expecting to see a lust tinted face, but frowned when he saw the emotions displayed there instead.

Fearful eyes and a face set half in anger and half in pain drew Ansem away from his idea of rewarding the boy. Could it be that the boy hated him so much that despite his lust for the other he refused himself to feel any pleasure from the acts being preformed? Of course Riku knew that inevitably he was going to receive pleasure from the ministrations, but no part of him seemed willing to allow that to happen. Sighing heavily Ansem stood from his position and glared at the boy disapprovingly.

"Soon Riku. Soon you will beg for me to touch you." Ansem muttered as he allowed the boy to drift back to sleep.

Author note: I'm sorry for the teaser but it's a bit early. ^^ I hope you don't mind how short this seemed to be….It looked much better on paper because it looked a whole lot longer of course. I'll probably average about this length as I mentioned before I write short chapters. Hopefully I can make up for that with the material I post and how often I plan to post. Please review. ^^

Reiyla~


	5. You can't wash it all away

The Blinding Truth_

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.

Author note: I'm updating rather quickly. I'm so proud of myself. I had already started a bit of this chapter and I promise to make it worth it since the last tease didn't seem to please as much as it frustrated. Also if my ideas seem a little somber…I just experienced a friend's death. I may be unnecessarily cruel.

Chapter 5

You can't wash it all away. (Evanescence song)~1

Riku awoke feeling well rested and rejuvenated. He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen into such a deep sleep and slept the whole night. He lifted a hand to his eyes to wipe away his sleep when the action provided sever pain in his side. He gasped in pain and clutched at his side, taking note that he must have broken a rib or two. He slowly slipped from the bed as gingerly as he could to start a nice bath to relax in. Something was tugging at his mind from last night, maybe a dream he had, but he wasn't willing to remember it just yet. He was in a rare good mood and he wouldn't let his own thoughts bring him down, so he busied himself but fixing the water to the right temperature for his bath.

Although he was alone he closed and locked the door behind him before starting to peel away the clothes he had worn yesterday and unavoidably crashed in last night. There was a pang of memory again from last night but he wasn't ready to initiate the memory or dream that was bothering him so he pushed it from his mind as he looked up to glance at himself in the mirror. He noticed how slight changes had been made to his outer physic, which included a bit of a tan that he never seemed to get back on his island at home and more defined muscular features. He looked more grown up, but he felt less grown up then he did when he practically ruled Destiny Islands. As his thoughts turned nostalgic he let his glance drop and he moved to slip into the tub that was now near full.

Letting out a long sigh he allowed his eyes to slip closed and his head to tilt backward in his small moment of pleasure, before the thoughts he had been trying to suppress from last night flooded behind his closed eyes. Giving up on trying to resist the memories he allowed them to show him what he had been forgetting. He remembered a gentle touch and then soft words, followed by and unwanted passionate kiss which then led to roaming hands. His eyes flashed open in anger as he remembered the hand that ripped his pants from him and the man who touched him despite his commands to stop. Anger quickly filled him and heated him better than the tub he was soaking in.

"_What is with the sick pervert?! Why can't he just leave me alone? And to think he thought he was doing me a favor?" _Riku thought to himself in his furry and his mind turned back to Ansem's parting words.

"_Soon Riku. Soon you will beg for me to touch you."_ The phrase seemed to be stuck on repeat and it resonated within Riku's thoughts.

"_Like hell will I ever allow him, nor want him to touch-"_ He started in what seemed to be a never ending rampade of a slew of strung together cuss words and curses towards the dark skinned man, but he was distracted by a knock on the bathroom door.

Ignoring the knock he turned the water off with his foot and allowed himself to sink further into the water, his mood now sour from him memories. As he was sulking the knock came again this time more forcefully on the door and it seemed to state that the person was not going to leave until they got a reply from him. He dipped under the water soaking the whole of his body before resurfacing in a less annoyed mood.

"Go away." Riku muttered.

"Riku…" Ansem's voice trailed off from behind the door and it sounded irritated as if he expected the boy to open the door with a bright smile on his face to greet him.

Riku allowed a frustrated groan to admit from his thought as he realized that privacy was unobtainable from the man, but he felt a bit safer knowing that the door was securely locked and he was happily seated in a tub of soothing warm water with Ansem irritated on the other side of his door. He heard the familure sound of a portal forming and Riku quickly tried to hide his exposed body as he hissed Ansem's name and shot him a death glare.

"It was locked for a reason." Riku murmured.

"Did you really think a locked door would keep me from getting to you?"

"It's the purpose behind the door being locked that made me think you would have the decency not to enter."

"I knocked." Ansem shrugged as he moved towards the boy with a bit of a smile placed on his lips. "Stand up. Let me get a good look at you." He finished as he reached the side of the tub.

"Get bent." Riku muttered as his hateful glare seemed to lose some of its touch with the blush that crossed his face.

Apparently Ansem wasn't in the mood for Riku's defiance as he quickly dispelled darkness that reached out with its tentacle like grasp and forced the boy to a standing position with his arms pinned to his sides. Pain from the movement was evident on the boys face and he tried his best to suppress the groan of protest from the movement. Bashfulness sweapt over him as he realized he couldn't move to hide himself. He tired to seem unphased as he felt the chill of the air hit his vulnerable and exposed body. Ansem's gaze turned from irritated to amused and Riku held his hateful glare as Ansem inspected his body. He didn't dare ask to be let go knowing that would only please Ansem all the more to hear.

"You look good wet." Ansem smirked as he stepped into the tub to face the boy full on.

"Fuck off." Riku hissed and managed to shoot daggers with his eyes.

Ignoring the comment Ansem cast curaga on the boy which seemed to catch the boys attention as he let out a pleased sigh of relief as the pain subsided from his side. Ansem made a mental note to start to teach the boy magic before closing the gap between there lips as he captured the boys lips. The pleased look that had passed over Rikus features vanished faster than it appreared as displeasure coarsed through him at the unwanted act. Before Riku could react in a way that would be displeasurable to Ansem he pulled away and stepped out of the tub with his back to Riku who was now scowling.

"You did good work in the waterway. Although I will be picking up your training from here. The beast was suppose to have already been delt with." Ansem finished in a rush as he relinquished Rikus restraints and held a towl out towards him.

"Was that an apology?" Riku asked a bit stunned as he snatched the towl away and quickly wrapped it around himself.

"Meet me in the waterway in an hour. It's not optional." Ansem said before stepping though a portal without a second glance at the boy. Irritated and wet Riku stepped out of the tub. His soothing plans of a bath were of course ruined. He bent to train the tub and uconsiously he let his fingers rub gently over his lips where Ansem had just defiled them. Realizing what he was doing he stormed out of the bathroom to get dressed knowing that he had just had a small victory over Ansem with what he'd said about the waterway, but hating himself for his reaction to the kiss the man had stolen from him. What had gotten into him anyway?

Author note: And so it didn't end up being as long as I thought…um but there was a bathroom scene. Ya I know I suck…I'll get right back to work.

*Downcasts head in shame*

Review and love me!!

~1 I met Amy Lee at one of my high school events last year. I go to school with her cousin and we are actually good friends. Love me or hate me? ^^ I adore Amy, and her music constantly inspires me.


	6. Because there is nothing better

The Blinding Truth_

DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.

Author note: I suck?

Yeah, I hate myself too. (I'm so sorry! Bad author bad!) I went through a rather long phase of silence. I guess you could say I lost sight of where I was going with this. Thank God, I found it again. Still hating my laptop and how it tries to be helpful. I'll get over it just for you darlings. Reviews may force a quicker update. ^^ Love you.

Chapter 6

Because there is nothing better than being stuck with the man I hate.

Fully clothed, but hair still dripping wet from the bath that was previously interrupted, Riku stepped slowly into the designated area, footsteps echoing as he moved at an easy pace. He kept the glare and scowl in check, even as Ansem opened his arms welcomingly and a smirk graced his thin sinister lips. -A sight that was no doubt heart stopping rather than warming. No doubt the gesture was meant to be mocking; probably a comment on his tardiness was to follow. Cold hearted bastard of a man. Resisting the urge to punch the bastard in the face he simply pocketed his fists and looked away.

"You're late." Ansem said dropping his arms to cross them across his chest instead and moved to close the gap between the two.

Riku kept the snort of amusement held back and remained silent. He refused to step back like he so wanted to as the other approached and proceeded to watch him with an intense glare. Of course he was late; he didn't want to be there. He felt his face beginning to contort into a scowl as the man was now to close for comfort, especially after the stunt he had pulled in the bathroom. Riku felt his cheeks grow hot with shame and furry at the memory. Bastard. What the hell was that all about anyways?

"Let's just get this over with." He murmured and called forth his blade, smirking at how much safer he now felt.

Ansem simply sighed at the action. Apparently the boy was in no mood to play so Ansem's taunting would have to wait. He found that increasingly actions that caused the boy to respond to him in any way were becoming his favorite pastimes. Pushing those thoughts away he focused more on the boys training, and swiftly called forth a small shadow heartless, and allowed it to twitch at his side as he paused to read the others expression. Visibly Riku had stiffened and he clutched tighter at his blade. He can't say he hadn't expected it. Riku had fought the heartless he faced in the waterway as enemies, and that just wasn't the case. As Ansem's apprentice he would have to learn to wield the darkness and that meant controlling the heartless as well.

"How will you ever master the darkness if you fear it?" Ansem asked almost mockingly.

"I don't." Riku denied, but it was blatantly untrue.

"I see there is no need to be here. Put your blade away. Obviously we must first familiarize you with the heartless."

"I'm already pretty damn familiar with the damn things thank you." Riku nearly growled at the thought of having to spend time with the man without his sword drawn.

The heartless twitched and distracted the fierce glare being shared between the two. To only further the wonderful mood Riku was in, Ansem stepped forward to close a bit more of the gap between them. Riku didn't dare step back and give up his ground, but he did raise his sword threateningly and stare at the other warningly as if to say that was far enough. Surprisingly, his eyes shifted again from his stern look to the twitching abomination tagging behind the monster of a man. He figured he would pay more attention to the unpredictable creature.

"You could harvest this power." Ansem stated drawing Riku's eyes to him again as he spoke with that commanding and alluring voice.

Obviously, he took the careful gaze Riku was holding on the creature as something like astonishment, awe or curiosity; instead of the sheer defense it was. Raising a brow at the display Riku lowered his blade to a more comfortable position. Ansem says he controls the twitching monstrous thing and its actions seem to only prove that statement valid. This thing at the man he loathes at this point was a part of destroying his island; the only place he ever dared to call home. He could feel a growl of anger bubbling within his throat as he recalled the way those evil monsters destroyed the island and literally spilt himself and Sora apart, but he swallowed around the urge painfully and left himself with the fleeting thought that all he and Sora ever wanted was to be off that god forsaken land in the middle of that large expanse of water with nothing else surrounding it. He viewed it as a prison and it proved to be such a thing until he saw how bad things could be outside of its safe, boring promise.

"I do recall those words you so boldly stated that night you first met the heartless." Ansem stated drawing the boy away from the memories he must have realized Riku was having.

_~A blind puppet will always follow its strings~_

He knew very well he had to keep the boy from thinking things through. He was playing on Riku's sheer need to become stronger. His thirst for power brought him here and will continue to blind him as planned. Already the boy was skilled in the way of his sword and would make a quintessential pet, if only he could close off his mind and harbor those emotions to fuel his malice in fighting.

"What was it you said- 'I'm not afraid of the darkness' hm?"

Riku didn't even bother to hide the scowl distorting his lips, but he did allow his blade to vanish as he relinquished his hold on it. Ansem was right. He had said he didn't fear the darkness, but he knew what it was capable of now. He had accepted the darkness with arms wide open on the island and he was only now beginning to see what a fool he was for doing such a thing. He had even tried to pull Sora along with him into the darkness. He worried his lip between his teeth as he realized he had encouraged his friend into jumping blindly into something much stronger then the both of them. He hadn't even flinched when the cold darkness wrapped its tendrils around his body and forced him below its numbing surface. Darkness was cold, it was always cold. He rubbed at the goose bumps that formed at the memory, and found his fore arm being grabbed rather forcefully by a strong gloved one and shaking him from his thoughts.

"Accept it." Ansem murmured as Riku yanked his arm away forcefully.

"Don't touch me!"

Forcing his features not to give in to the urge to smirk that was now pulling at the corners of his lips from the boy's obviously fearful reaction; he turned his attention instead to the half forgotten heartless beside him. Petting the twitching thing he stole a glance at the boy to be sure he was paying attention before continuing.

"I suppose we will have to begin by familiarizing you with-" Ansem started in a nonchalant tone before Riku interjected.

"I'm already-" Riku started heatedly, but was cut off when Ansem held up his hand for silence.

"-The way it moves, acts and thinks. Heartless feed on the hearts of others. The more hearts the more powerful the heartless. A heartless takes a heart and taints it within darkness, it does the very same with worlds. The key to controlling the heartless is by controlling your own darkness inside your heart. Everyone has darkness, whether it be memories of the past, anger, hate, malice...the goal is to harbor that darkness and use it as your strength. Only then can you truly become powerful." Ansem announced and then dispelled the heartless quickly with a wave of his hand. "By nature the heartless seek to feed the unquenchable desire for hearts. They will appear on their own to feed and may even turn on you if you don't command with enough darkness. You must be ruthless or your greatest weapon may also be the key to your undoing."

So heartless were the key to becoming more powerful? No matter how Riku looked at it he just couldn't picture darkness as the answer. Darkness destroyed things, like his island, possibly even Sora, but it was powerful. It felt wrong, but it wouldn't hurt to learn it. He could even use it to protect himself if Ansem forced the darkness on him again. That in itself was enough.

"Now use what I've taught you and call forth the heartless." Ansem's commanding tone rang out.

Riku had made up his mind. He would learn to wield the darkness.

Author Note: Okay I realize that this doesn't promise you the angst-y hotness that the last one did, but it sets it all up. Though a lot of talking and explaining was done it pretty much sets up the rest of the story. Believe me. You will like where it is going. I am so sorry about the wait, but my life has been so crazy. Still it's no excuse! Also I would like to go over the Sora/Riku hinting I had in here. I was toying with the idea if I should include it or not and decided I would leave it up to the lovely people who actually read this!

One more thing…I wasn't exactly sure if Ansem ever actually controlled the heartless or manipulated them. Anyways I am going with control such as being able to call them forth or make them back off if he so pleases. Don't hate!

My lovely reviewers. All two of you.

Yunie Tatlin : You are the best. Thank you for being there since the very beginning. I hope I haven't lost you with the wait.

Kitchen: Your review made me oh so happy. Thank you for the kind words and this is up thanks to you!


	7. There are darker things

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author's Note: I updated rather quickly this time. ^^ I'd like to start off by thanking all of those who are still reading this. Thanks so much for suppoting me!**

**Kitchan- Darling I love your rambling reviews! I only say I suck because I would like to get this up sooner then I do, but I'll just make up a new word if that would suit you better. "ramanasterain?" Yes, I agree that this couple isn't popular at all, but it's one of my favorites and I rather like how there aren't very many stories about it and such. Sets it apart. I hope I never become one of those who takes forever to update. For the sake of my story he is going to control the heartless, like it or not. ^^ I'm afraid there may be less cute things, well they may still be cute, but less innocent…I decided not to put any intended Riku/Sora. I'm not a fan myself. Some things may be taken that way although, but I swear they are just good friends. As for how this relationship is going to be I'm afraid I'm going to leave you in the dark, but please continue to read, it won't exactly go in the way it at first seems. I already have foreshadowing and such so it's to late to back out. Just don't leave me!**

**Yunie Tatlin- I'm so glad I didn't scare you off. I love you too. ^^ You better be giving me credit! ^^ I honestly have no idea where your ideas are coming from. I'm putting you on my list of people to read so I will find out! Please enjoy.**

**For you blank reviewer. Thank you for taking the time to review and I did. I did. I did. ^^**

**Enough of that.**

Chapter Seven_

-There are darker things…

"Try it again!" Ansem stated calmly, but it was apparent that he was becoming weary of the repeated failed attempts.

"I can't…" Riku started feeling fed up with all of this.

"Focus on your emotions." Ansem guided patiently, but he was about ready to strangle the insolent boy.

They had been at this for an hour now. Ansem would scream at him, and he would dig through his memories, but all he could remember were the times sparing with Sora or the lazy days on the island that he use to loath. Nothing was raw enough of an emotion to cause the darkness to respond to him and in which case, neither were the heartless. This thought scared him most.

"Then maybe you need a little push?" Ansem mused as he charged the boy with the intent of engaging in battle.

Riku's eyes widened at the sheer speed of the man. He was lightning quick and he hardly had time to avoid being nailed in the stomach by a fist aimed in his direction. He twisted out of the way, but a nicely places kick caught him in the back and sent him to sprawl against the hard, stone floor. He coughed and forced his arms to support his weight as he tried to push himself back up despite the pain. He wasn't sure how far Ansem was actually going to push him and he feared he would be far more beaten then successful. He knew he should be angry and filled with adrenaline, but he just didn't feel it. He knew Ansem was holding back and as he steadied himself on his feet he just couldn't force his normal scowl.

Ansem kept his cold demeanor as he sent out another kick that Riku dodge-rolled under. He hesitated, knowing that he had a shot to attack, but was unsure if it was acceptable. He hadn't been ordered to fight back and he didn't want to tempt the man into giving him the ass kicking of his life. As much as he wanted to kill Ansem, he knew he wasn't ready. Ansem turned on him, noting the hesitation and realizing the boy was succumbing to him, even if he didn't notice it. It was an improvement from when he was first here. Ansem supposed that a few beatings would get it through his head. He hated damaging his product, especially when it held so much potential, but it was for the better. He needed to force obedience into the rebellious boy. He never broke his bones, or hit his face, and always tended to the wounds. That too served it purpose. The boy would have to swallow that pride and know that he was Ansem's property. That alone put in a sense that he would never rise about his master, unless he was allowed by said master to do so.

Ansem lunged into another attack, and it took all of Riku's focus simply to dodge the erratic attacks. They were slowed for him to dodge and he knew. That in itself pissed him off. He hated how he wasn't even close to Ansem's power level and he had to be handicapped for the sake of not being demolished by the other. He fell back and tired again to summon the heartless, but even that anger was not enough. He couldn't understand it. He was only trying to summon the weakest heartless, and he thought he felt strong enough for that. Ansem did it so easily. He said the shadow heartless were nothing, but it was proving to be difficult. Maybe he couldn't wield the darkness. What would that mean?

"Fight back." Ansem growled and closed the distance Riku had created with another attack.

Not going to argue with that, Riku dodged the attack and sent one of his own. Unfortunately it wasn't even close. Easily blocked and used against him. Ansem caught the boys fist and pulled him forward as he swung his leg out connecting with stomach muscles that clenched with the pain of it. Riku fell to his knees as Ansem let go of his fist and gasped at his temporary loss of breath. He felt sweat slip down the side of his face and down the back of his neck. He braced his hands before him and pushed up and steadied himself on his feet.

"Again." Ansem scowled.

He was growing impatient and as he watched the boy try again there was still nothing. He knew he would have to push things much further with the boy and he actually liked the thought. He knew he would have to try something psychological rather than physical with the stubborn green eyed boy and he knew just what would get under his skin. It was turning out to be a win-win situation and he had to hold back his smile at the simple thought.

"It's just not enough." Riku complained, but he found Ansem charging him again with little warning.

He was tripped up and found himself on his back. Avoiding staying on the ground, Riku planted his hands palm down beside his head and threw his body upward and back at his attacker. At this point Ansem side stepped and grabbed Riku by his throat and slammed him into the wall at their side. He reveled in the gasp on pain that Riku allowed to slip past his lips.

"Obviously you need something stronger." Ansem breathed into his ear and pressed his larger body against the other, forcing him flatter against the wall.

"Wait!" Riku started, as he reached for the hand gripping harshly at his throat and tried to pull it away.

It was then that Ansem did something that caught his full attention. That snake- like tongue slithered out and caressed the shell of Riku's sensitive ear. The sharp intake of breath was barely audible, but at this distance it was simply delicious and clear to Ansem. A wave of unwanted pleasure coursed through Riku and sent shivers down his spine as goose bumps formed on his arms. Seeming to regain himself, Riku's eyes widened and he pulled at the hand gripping his throat and tried to wiggle away from the body holding him in place.

"D-don't!" Riku managed around the chocking grip at his throat.

Ansem simply smirked and repeated the action before catching the lobe of Riku's ear between his teeth and bit down gently. He suppressed the low growl that stuck in his throat at the shiver that coursed through Riku's body. He drew his free hand though Riku's silver hair before noting he couldn't feel it because his thick gloves were in the way. Without thinking past his own want, he pressed those gloved fingers to quivering lips and past the barrier to brush against grit teeth. Riku tried to jerk his head away, but the hands at his throat had slipped up to instead clasp his chin and hold it in place.

"Bite down." Ansem commanded softly over the still wet shell of Riku's ear.

His breath sent shivers of pleasure through Riku's body, but he fought to ignore them and not to respond to the unwanted reaction. Ansem pulled away to look into wild green eyes as the boy opened his mouth to comply. Taking the command literally, he bit down harshly on the intruding finger. Riku glared in defiance at those amber eyes as they displayed anger instead of dominance and those smug features contorted into a scowl. The finger was ripped away from his mouth, but the glove remained in place, still held between Riku's teeth. Almost in the same motion that hand was backhanding the side of Riku's face, and his head was forced to the side with a sickeningly loud smack. The glove fell to the floor as his head was forced to the side by the impact and his eyes dropped to watch it fall. He couldn't say he hadn't see that coming.

"I'd advise you not to do that again." Ansem snarled slamming the smaller body into the wall again.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" Riku questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He was pushed into the wall harder this time in response. Letting out a small cry at the pain he saw spots of color and squeezed his eyes shut. Momentarily having the wind knocked out of him, he gasped for air. Ansem's eyes flicked over the beautifully pained face with a look of uncharacteristic lust and want. He wasn't sure if it was the pain he was inflicting, the feeling of power he got hurting the other or the fact that it was just Riku in general. He opted for the last, although, because he'd never gotten this feeling before.

"Shall we try again?" Ansem taunted, pressing his finger to Riku's lips of the other hand that was still gloved.

Riku growled, but opened his mouth to allow the finger entrance. He shut his eyes in shame and his fists tightened at his sides, but he bit down gently, relieving the man of the offending article of clothing. His obedience earned him a gentle stroke through his hair and caresses across his cheek that he turned away from. He'd rather the rough touches. He'd rather believe the man was a monster and incapable of being gentle.

"I could always be this way, if you allowed it Riku." Ansem hissed into his now exposed ear as he contemplated how silky Riku's hair was and smooth and soft his cheek.

"I don't want you to touch me!" Riku spat, but remained still.

He was scowling and glaring at the cold water place now, but he definitely felt the warmth of the body pressed far too close to him. He wasn't sure exactly what those words implied, but he knew he didn't want it. He hoped Ansem would finish getting whatever rise he was after and just leave him alone. As much as he hated to admit it, those actions were beginning to affect him and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with. His stomach was knotted and he felt heat pool in his lower stomach. He knew he couldn't hide the apparent hardness and he closed his eyes again in shame. He couldn't believe he was being affected by the man he hated, and he tried to blame it on teenage hormones, but knew damn well that the man was good at what he did. Bastard. He bit back a moan as Ansem moved his hips forward to press into his front. He knew Ansem could feel him and what was worse was he could feel the other as well. He closed his eyes in shame and tried not to think of what this could escalate to.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Ansem asked in a mocking and knowing manner.

There was no reply and Ansem ground his hips again, his own length apparent and pressing into the other in an almost electric way. He watched Riku quiver and bite down on his own lip to prevent any sound from slipping out, his eyes still tightly shut. Ansem grabbed his chin and forced it upward.

"Look at me."

Angry eyes met him and hands made to push him away, but Ansem caught them and stared down at his prey. He smirked at that look. He loved the defiance. No matter how he planned to further break in the boy, he would never break that spirit or that will to fight back. He lent forward and captured those soft lips with his own which forced a muffled cry from Riku that Ansem hungrily swallowed. Teeth ripped into soft flesh and another cry left the boy. He was bleeding now and squirming under the other, but it did nothing but create the desired friction to both of their lower regions. Realizing this, Riku stopped and Ansem pulled away, releasing Riku's hands and staring at the panting figure before him.

"Let me leave." Riku said and sent his hardest glare towards Ansem and he wiped the back of his hand across his lips, to rid himself of the kiss and blood, from his cracked lip.

"Call the darkness and you may." Ansem challenged.

"Fuck you." Riku said and sidestepped the other to storm off.

And Ansem let him. Not only that, but he watched and licked his lips, still tasting the others blood there.

"Bastard." Riku muttered, but it echoed around the waterway.

**Author's Note: I hope that wasn't too creepy. So much more to come. I'm thinking of posting a short chapter tonight to sort of satisfy what I left off with. Although, I may or may not finish tonight. I'm going to just write it rough, so you've been warned. **


	8. I know I shouldn't

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author's Note: Just a quickie. **

**Chapter Eight_**

**I know I shouldn't.**

Riku stormed back to his room, unsure if he loathed himself of Ansem more at this point. He slammed the door behind him and fell back against it. Realizing for the first time that he was still panting from their encounter, and though he could try to blame that on the run he knew damn well he didn't get that winded. He shifted his legs and the friction his pants caused almost hurt and he let out that moan he'd been holding in during his detour in training with Ansem. He let his head hit the back of the large door and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to look down and survey the damage done. Unconsciously his hand moved forward and brushed the fabric above his apparent hard on.

"Fantastic." He muttered to himself and rocked his hips forward slightly and shivered at the feeling.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on or so sensitive. Bastard. He closed his eyes tight and moved to rest his head more comfortably against the door and sucked in a deep breath. He was hot. Burning in fact, and Ansem's smirking face kept appearing behind his eyes. That tanned, toned skin and those piercing eyes. He groaned and allowed a hand to slip under the band of his pants. It was to constricting. No room. His other hand freed the button and unzipped to make more room. Before he realized it a moan slipped from him again and he was spreading his legs wider.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted it, and it felt so good.

Ansem wouldn't have to know.

His thumb circled the tip of his erection through his boxers before moving down to give one long slow pump to the shaft. His breath came out hot and he felt his cheeks heating up. He hated how hard he was. He knew exactly why and that tongue was still flicking his ear behind his eyes as those hands stroking him now became another's. He gave in to the fantasy and allowed it to be Ansem's strong calloused hand pumping him slowly through the material. He imagined the words that mouth would whisper into his ear and what that mouth might do to his neck, lips, and other more sensitive areas. A cry escaped him as his back arched into his own touch. He knew a name was caught on his lips, but he would never let it escape him. He couldn't allow himself to slip that far. He bit out his lip and let out a long moan and his pace increased.

"More." He breathed to his imagined Ansem.

His back arched again and he didn't last much longer as he stroked himself to completion. He wasn't sure if that name had slipped past his lips in climax or not, but he was too far gone in his post-colitis bliss to care. He knew he shouldn't. Somehow the man would know, but it felt so good. He was sickened with himself at wanting the man he vowed to kill to touch him that way, for thinking of said man the way he did, but he still wanted it.

"Bastard." He mumbled to himself and forced himself up and into the bed that he didn't make it to before.

**Author Note: I just couldn't help myself. ^^ **

**Review please!**


	9. Gravity Flat out Sucks

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait. Really, I'm so sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer because of it, though it's not the juiciest. It was hard to right. I'm sorry again! I'll put my thank yous at the bottom this time! **

**Chapter Nine_**

**~Gravity Flat Out Sucks**

Riku awoke with a start, and in his half awake stage he scanned the room with still sleepy eyes. It felt as if someone was watching him, which was just proof of what this castle did to your head. He moved to sit up in the bed and ran a hand over his face and then allowed it to slip into his hair to ruffle it and breathe a sigh. He groaned with morning grogginess, but had to admit to himself that he slept well. He tried to blame it on the plush pillows, silk sheets, and oversized bed, but he knew it was his own stress relieving method he used last night. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes to block the image out. He couldn't think of that, and he shouldn't have done it in the first place. 'Idiot.' He thought to himself in self loathing.

"At last, he wakes." A cool female voice spoke in a sarcastic tone from the corner of his room beside the door.

His attention shifted to the door wearily as he watched the women push away from the door, as she was nearly shrouded in the darkness of it. He knew he should feel violated, anger or surprise, but sadly he just expected it at this point. He knew who this woman was and it left a rather foul taste as he examined her. Though they had yet to meet, he knew all about her. Her and her fuck ups that is. She wore that awful dark cloak and had those glowing yellow eyes that were so cold and uncaring that marked her as Ansem's second. Riku bitterly thought to himself that she wouldn't be for long at the pace she was traveling before he allowed his hands to slip from his face and drop to his lap.

"Maleficent." Riku stated as simply recognition, though he realized his body tensed a bit.

He knew he was in dangerous company, and it was no small secret that the woman hated him. He wagered it was his easily ascribed status as Ansem's protégé and therefore owner of his attention and affection. He snorted at the thought, but continued it none the less. As he looked the woman up and down he realized that she wanted to be closer to Ansem, much closer; intimately closer. It was obvious that she was denied, but Riku was sure the flame still burned. This continued thought burned his cheeks as he thought of his own close encounters with the man. Maleficent seemed to grow tired of his unresponsive staring and rolled her eyes as she moved to open the door and start out.

"You have a lesson in magic today." She said over her shoulder as she let herself out.

Riku grumbled, but dressed obediently and left the room to find Maleficent waiting again in the shadows, like the creepy women she was. She started walking without saying a word or even looking back, and Riku figured it was just because she was a cold-hearted bitch who had no social skills because she was to creepy to have friends, and then he remember that she just hated him and had to repress the snort at his train of thought. Riku contemplated simply walking away and hiding out in the castle to get her in trouble for losing him and not teaching him his lessons for the day, but as he started to do just that she grabbed his arm and her claw like nails dug into his skin.

'Bitch' Riku thought as he jerked away.

"Ansem has no need for incorrigible runts like you." She hissed over her shoulder as if Riku was unaware of what she really thought of him.

"Nor screw ups like you." He retaliated before he could really think it through, but stuck to it as he did. 'What could she really do?'

The waterway mishap had been talked about a lot and through eves dropping, Riku had picked up that it was Maleficent who was supposes to have captured the Beast previous to Riku's encounter. In short, Ansem was and is not happy. The look on Maleficent's face was near deadly and he thought for a second about retracting the statement before the look faded and she slowed her pace down. It was a strange omen and Riku was suddenly sure he didn't want to go.

"Shouldn't Ansem be teaching me?" He asked trying to forestall or get out of the inevitable.

"He has his own agenda. He has more important things to do then to babysit a runt." She elaborated without the need.

Riku wanted to say that Ansem did far more then watch him because he knew the statement would hit her hard on a personal level, but he didn't want to encourage the already unwanted relationship with Ansem or the rumors, so he remained silent. He walked slowly behind, lagging just to piss her off when she would notice him drifting too far and literally glaring daggers at the women's back. It wasn't a long walk, but with this woman it seemed endless.

"Like what?" Riku asked when the silence grew stale.

"He's in a meeting."

"Shouldn't you be there?"

The woman visibly stiffened before throwing the doors open to the practice rooms. Riku knew he'd hit a nerve and he smirked to himself about it as he followed after her into the training room. He found that he would soon pay for his little victory and wasn't so smug about it.

"The best way to learn is to experience." She stated as she spread her arms out wide, and Riku realized just how much this was going to suck, as he figured out just what was coming to him.

"Gravity." She said the spell softly as if teasing Riku with the word before he felt himself becoming unbearably heavy.

He fell to the cold stone floor and could barely lift his head to cast a glare at the witch. It hurt to face-plant with no forewarning and the floor and spell were unforgiving. The effects wore off pretty quickly though, weather it was the mercy of Maleficent or not Riku wasn't going to ask as he pushed himself up from the stone and scowled. He took a moment to brush himself off before he got better footing just in case.

"Gravity is an effective way to pin foes and manage the upper hand. It temporarily increases the force of gravity upon an enemy and renders them heavy and often times, helpless." She explained though it was all rather irrelevant seeing as how Riku had just experienced it.

"You don't say." Riku grumbled irritably, loving how his morning was off to a wonderful start.

"Now, I want you to try it on this Heartless." She explained as she summoned the small twitching shadow to her side.

"How?" He grit out and was disappointed that he wouldn't get to try the spell on her.

"Focus your energy on the spell." She explained as if it were that simple, and Riku was sure he caught her rolling her eyes, which only proved to piss him off further. "I'll show you." She finished with what looked like a damn right evil grin.

"Wait! No-" Riku started to protest, but his body became heavy again and he met the ground faster this time.

The effects were much stronger this time and he couldn't move anything though he tried to. He managed to pull his fingers in a bit, but even that act was to tiring and he was beginning to feel suffocated, until he realized he was suffocating. He was pressed so flat to the stone ground that it was becoming difficult, if not impossible to breath and he started to panic. He let out a strangled cry as he forced his arms under his body and lifted enough to get a good breath before collapsing again. The pressure was suddenly relieved and Riku let out a sigh and relaxed against the stone. He was trembling a bit and panting for breath, his body soaked in a sudden sweat.

"The more skilled the caster and practiced in the spell, the more powerful and longer lasting. This works in reverse for defense against magic. Now get up." She said coldly.

Riku stood on shaking legs and brushed himself off, refusing to look as weak as he felt. He calmed his breathing and allowed a moment for himself to be impressed by the power, before he became pissed off again that he was the dummy for this. He glanced at the smug woman and rolled his eyes. She was so happy to be throwing her experience around. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"How do you block it?" He asked ignoring the chills that spiked down his neck and spine at his position and the sudden cold from the sweat.

Before he never had a reason to feel this way, but now that he was in a vulnerable position he was a bit more humble, not to mention Maleficent was ruthless. He tempted her and brought her to this moment, basically giving her this power and he was sure she wasn't going to easily pass it up. He took a moment to curse Ansem for putting him in this position, because the man knew damn well what sort of relationship Riku lead with his second in command.

"Learn to cast it first." She announced and made to move her staff again to cast the spell once more in punishment for procrastinating.

"Okay!" He said quickly to get her to stop and calm himself so he could focus on what the spell really felt like, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to be doing, the bitch was an awful teacher.

It took all of his concentration and focus, and he had to literally invasion the dark ball of energy that was Gravity. He imagined what it felt like to be suppressed by it and tried to focus that on Maleficent, but nothing happened. He huffed in frustration and was rewarded by Gravity being cast on him again. He hit the ground hard, unable to put up any resistance because he didn't see it coming. He curled his hand into a fist and felt the effects leaving much quicker than before.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled as he pushed himself up a bit before the resistance of the attack became too much again.

He was barely kept from kissing the floor, but he refused to give in and kept himself suspended and didn't allow himself rest. He was still glaring at Maleficent who was all so smug again and he hated the bitch. He promised himself he would get back her from this.

"Simply a refresher." She smirked.

"Bitch." He grumbled as he helped himself up from the ground.

It went back and forth like this until echoing of footsteps distracted the slew of curse words escaping Riku's lips. He was again picking himself up off the ground and grumbling a 'This is impossible' before the steps stopped him cold and he froze mid way picking himself up and quickly glanced up. He knew whose those steps and cursed himself for knowing them, but more importantly, for what they were sure to bring. He was almost positive he would be paying for not having learned any magic so far. He noticed from the corner of his eyes how Maleficent back up a few steps as if being caught doing something wrong. He allowed a few seconds to be smug about that before fully standing.

"The boy is a wretched student." She said as Riku worked on brushing himself off, and trying to suppress a snort of amusement.

"I blame the teacher." Riku grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Riku felt his neck being gripped harshly and his body being dragged forward a step or two. Initially he resisted, but a particularly tight squeeze had him stop that. He was dragged closer to Maleficent and he saw the actual fear and rage in her eyes at this range, that was when he pulled his mind from the strong gloved hand gripping him harshly.

"My lord." She purred as if it could save her, that or she really had no idea what was going on as she dipped her head politely and Riku saw that it was to hide her expression.

"I'll be taking my student back. You're quite unfit to deal with most anything." He said calmly, as if that wasn't just a huge blow to deal his second in command.

"You believe the ungrateful brat?" She said in a flash of furry and her head shot up to meet cold and unforgiving amber eyes.

"Your methods are fruitless." He stated in that same calm and degrading tone.

"You've been watching!" Riku suddenly realized and tried to twist away from the hold for the first time, as if the words reminded him of his position.

He was ignored though and Ansem caught his wrist instead as he got free and he moved to drag him along as he turned away from Maleficent. He pulled and twisted his wrist, he even went as far as gripping Ansem's gloved hand and trying to pry the fingers away from his wrist. Ansem simply turned and set that icy stare at him and it froze him in place. Ansem really knew how to be scary when he wanted and Riku wasn't taking chances now with Ansem that pissed off, more than likely he'd walk away injured.

'Bastard.' He thought, but as Ansem turned back around he followed after him more calmly. Once outside the training room doors a dark portal was flung before the both of them. Riku knew he should walk through it, but he hesitated and was unwilling. With an irritated sigh he was dragged forward again and he struggled more this time, even as he was forced through the portal. He was expecting to walk into several different places, but his room was not on that list.

"Are you injured?" Ansem asked as he placed a hand to the small of his back instead of gripping his wrist and leading him to the attached bathroom.

"Minor things." He replied, thought he visibly stiffened and wanted to struggle again, he did not like where they were heading.

"Strip." Ansem said shortly.

"No." Riku replied irritably and even went as far as crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

Ansem who was obviously not in the mood simply backhanded the boy and Riku had to fling his arms out to catch himself on the sink. He was shocked at the treatment and more then that how pissed off Ansem was with him. Normally he took the time out to play his normal cat and mouse game with him, but there was no playing involved here and it definitely screamed power. Before he could really grasp what had just happened, Ansem was pressed behind him and the same gloved hand that struck him was gripping his jaw and forcing him to look into the mirror in front of the sink.

Riku's eyes were wide in shock and he didn't resist as his chin was forced up, he didn't want to risk getting hit again so soon. Over his shoulder he could see Ansem's dark skin contrast with his own, and those amber eyes seemed to glow with rage and something evil. It seemed that this was the first time Riku was realizing what he was really dealing with. It was grounding to be put in his place and feel the fear he should have been feeling before, but he refused to show it.

"Do you know what your little friend Sora is doing?" He growled into Riku's ear as he bent forward a bit more and gripped Riku's jaw a bit firmer in his rage, eyes narrowing as he glared at Riku through the mirror.

Riku felt his breath catch and he seemed to have gone numb. He stared back at Ansem, his eyes not betraying what he felt though his body was stiff and uncomfortable, he felt a shiver run down his back at what he knew Ansem could do to him and how close and defenseless he was to this man. His thoughts filled with Sora, though he tried to block them out. He just knew that he and Sora would be enemies at one point and from the beginning he just tried to block it out. He knew that he would never be able to hurt his best friend. He almost panicked as he thought of Sora being hurt or outnumbered or unable to defend for himself.

"The insufferable brat is destroying my Heartless!" Ansem hissed in Riku's ear with unmistaken able venom.

"Good." Riku replied before he could really think about it and jerked his jaw from the man's grasp and moved to face him, but in the process he was literally backhanded to the floor where his head slammed painfully into the side of the tub.

Riku groaned in pain and moved to sit up, but fell limp and huffed the breath that he couldn't seem to catch. He was glaring up at Ansem, but it really didn't have any heat to it, based on his position and obvious state of vulnerability. Ansem stepped forward and bent down over him, straddling his legs that were out before him and he could barely move.

"Eventually you will realize that you can no longer be friends with the brat, and if you continue to be insufferable, he will destroy you, just like the Heartless." Ansem said in that cool, calm tone, that was sexy and deadly at the same time.

Riku winced at the insulation of being insolent and heartless before he tilted his chin enough to be defiant and their eyes locked.

"So you blame me for the bitch's inability to teach me magic! All she did was slam me to the ground over and over-" Riku started to defend himself, but his chin was grabbed again, gently this time and lips sealed over his own to silence him.

Riku panicked and nearly choked on the tongue that invaded his mouth. He shoved at Ansem's chest and when the man didn't budge, he flat out struggled like he was being held down. He attempted to bite at Ansem's tongue, but Ansem tightened his grip on his jaw and firmly prevented the action. His eyes were wide in horror and panic and he was making distressed sounds, but none of it seemed to help the situation. Ansem finally pulled away with a tired sigh and stroked Riku's cheek, the same one that had been abused twice already, but the action was gentle, almost as if it were an apology.

"There is no reason for this." Ansem started and he sounded irritated as he promptly backhanded the same cheek he was just stroking, and Riku couldn't hold back the cry of pain at the unexpected action. "I know you think of me, and I know what you do when you're in this room and think no one is watching." He hinted as he stood, straightened himself up and walked out of the room without a second glance.

Riku's head was still snapped to the side and he brought a cool hand to the stinging and red injury, no doubt it would mark. Ansem obviously didn't plan on healing it and Riku took it as the lesson it was. His eyes were wide in horror and it really had taken all but two seconds to piece together what Ansem meant and he thought he was going to be sick. 'Ansem know I jerked off to him…' He thought and then he knew he really was going to be sick and he leant over to empty his stomach into the conveniently placed toilet.

**Author Note: I know this wasn't the best chapter, but that's why it was so hard for me to write. Now for my Thank you's! If I ever miss you PM me! I really don't mean to and I like to take the time out to thank you for all of your support and express how much it really means to me.**

**Yunie Tatlin: I'm glad I'm giving you ideas. I'm really not trying so I'm going to keep not trying so I don't screw anything up. Holy crap. I might use that bit about the Heartless later. Just for you.**

**Kitchan: Good lord. I may need to hire you to become my life coach. I'm glad you like chapter seven and not to worry there is more to come of unfluff, but I will try to add in some fluff, just to see if I like it or not. I've just always seen them as a dark couple. That won't happen till later of course. I'm also glad I happen to magically update when you need it! Of course Ansem was spying on him. God, what kind of lord of darkness would he be if not. Thank you so much for your support again. I really do look forward to your reviews. I aim to please! I'm glad you found me!**

**Fat-barbara: Of course I'm going to write more silly! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you'll stick around. –and no. Your incredible. **

**XxDarkxStarxX: I love it too. Thank you for the review. **

**Xendrassk: Riku is my favorite character, but yes that freaking voice is dead sexy! I love them as a pairing and frankly the lack of stories on the pairing is what inspired me. I was all like if they won't write one, I will! –and this happened. Thank you!**

**-and post.**


	10. A Day Off

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author's Note: I can't believe how long it's been. Thank you for being patient. My computer caught a nasty virus and was out of commission for all of this time. Poor baby. I will write my thank you's below. They seemed to have stacked up. You guys are really so awesome!**

**Chapter Ten_**

**~A Day Off**

Riku woke up the next morning in his bed though he was sure he'd passed out hugging the toilet last night. He made to get up and found his wrists cuffed to the headboard above him. He pulled once calmly, grogginess and confusion calming him and then the panic set in and he started to thrash and struggle wildly. He was not one to take kindly to being tied down. His heart was racing in his chest and his breathing became labored as he struggled, he really had worked himself into frenzy with blood curdling fear. He knew where he was now and could remember last night. He had no intention of a repeat and would really rather avoid contact with that man if at all possible. He managed to hurt himself, rubbing his poor wrists war and probably bruising them a great deal before he had to rest, without making much leeway.

"Are you quite done?" Ansem asked from the doorway.

He was leaning against the frame and he looked a combination of pissed off and amused. He held a bowl in his hands and looked strangely detached from the object. He would have struggled more, but he'd tired himself out, though his heart did spike with sudden fear and loathing. He was hoping he could escape this, even before he passed out the night before. He lay still and panting and watched Ansem in the doorway. His chest was heaving with each quick rise in fall of his breath and he sent the best glare he could manage towards the other man.

"I should have known." He said through pants and his voice was hoarse with his morning voice as he turned his head away, no longer able to keep the glare trained on the man before him.

He was angry, but weary all the same. Ansem seemed to take Riku speaking to him as an inventation and stepped closer, pushing away from the doorframe and walking into the room. He set the bowl on the night stand beside the bed, and though Riku could feel how much closer he was now, he refused to turn and look at him. He didn't say anything more as he helped himself to the edge of the bed and sat down beside Riku who struggled a bit tiredly at the closeness, but really knew there was no use to it. Riku wished for nothing more than to disappear as he let his hands slump back from their struggle, still balled into fists. He knew it was useless to struggle at this point and that he should conserve his energy. Ansem leant forward and turned Riku's chin and brushed his bang from his eyes with his free hand, and Riku followed in an attempt to bite that hand. Ansem pinched the boys jaw, similar to the way he had done the night before and forced Riku to look up at him as Ansem tried to contain his own anger. His grip slackened a bit and he stopped the bruising force, but still held Riku's face lifted so that he had to stare into amber eyes.

"So is chaining me to a bed one of your sick fantasies?" Riku spit with venom, even as he realized how vulnerable he was in this position and momentarily he cursed himself for putting that thought into Ansem's mind if it wasn't already there.

Ansem simply gave a small smirk as he stroked Riku's jaw, taking note of the bruise where he'd struck him several times the night before and turning away to reach for the bowl. He wasn't worried about exposing his back to Riku, something that he would normally never do, but given the circumstances, he was confident it was no error. He knew the boy couldn't be trusted yet and that at any chance, Riku would just to lay a blow on him at any sign his guard was down. He grabbed the cloth from the bowl and wrung it out from the warm water it lay in.

"Yes." He said simply and turned back around to first brush the cloth along Riku's sweaty brow and over the bruised cheek. "But that's not why I'm here." He continued as he brought the cloth instead to Riku's bruised wrists and gently cleaned them in a soothing manner. He couldn't recall a time when he'd ever treated someone so gently, but this boy played a large part in his game and he would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't developed feelings for him.

"Then why are you here!" Riku suddenly screamed as if he couldn't take this gentle treatment and he pulled at the chains again, irritating his already swelling rights.

"You're such a child." Ansem said in distaste as he pulled back in order to avoid Riku's temper tantrum, although he was amused that Riku was baring the pain and still struggling to make his point even though he knew he'd never break those chains.

"You sexually harass me, abuse me, and chain me to a bed and I'm the child!" Riku screamed struggling still until he started to draw blood and his resistance seized.

"I wouldn't have to tie you down if you would listen to me. You know it yourself that you would run within seconds of seeing me." Ansem hissed as he threw the rag back into the water and watched as it sloshed upon the wooden nightstand and he stood from the bed, staring down at the boy panting there and glaring with as much hate as he could muster into those sea green eyes.

Riku simply scoffed and turned his head away in a rather childish manner, but his thoughts were far darker. 'And this is the part where he abuses me.' He thought to himself but knew better than to say it out loud. He was honestly to drained to withstand the beating those words would evoke, especially when he couldn't defend himself, so he bit his lip. Ansem let out a deep sigh at this, which drew Riku's attention back over to him curiously, but cautiously, though he was still angry and still attempting to glare. It looked as if Ansem was trying to compose himself and Riku watched in curiosity, deciding not to interrupt. The man's hand was pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed with his brows furrowed in concentration.

"I came here to apologize to you." He said as he pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. He moved back to the spot he was sitting at before at the edge of the bed beside Riku before continuing. "I wasn't angry with you, and I ended up taking it out on you anyways." He finished by bending down and placing a gentle kiss to Riku's forehead which Riku tried to avoid by squirming, but didn't struggle and yell, not wanting to upset Ansem again. With that Ansem pulled away and got up to leave.

"Wait." Riku called as Ansem's hand touched the doorknob and Ansem turned his head to look at the boy. "You can't leave me chained up like this!" He said with a bit of panic as he saw the glint in Ansem's eye and the small smirk on his lips.

"You have a concussion." His brow twitched slightly at the statement before continuing. "You are bed bond for the day, and you've never been good at following instructions." He smirked and turned back to the door, successfully opening it this time.

"Don't leave me!" Riku suddenly blurted out as a sheer panic rose in his chest at the thought of being left alone tied up like this.

Ansem froze and pulled away from the door to turn around again and look at Riku suspiciously. Riku turned away quickly, his cheeks burning, he was completely embarrassed and unable to believe he said what he thought he really just said to Ansem. Riku was trying to distract his mind from what he'd just said as he heard the soft click of the door closing and the sound of boots on the carpet. His head started to throb slightly and he realized that this was probably why he was tired so easily. A concussion, had he really not noticed? Ansem was on the bed again and a gloved hand was stroking his cheek softly.

"Don't leave you." He mocked as he continued to pet the cheek, but moved to card through Riku's silver hair in a strangely intimate way.

"If you're going to be an ass you can leave." Riku said testily as he tested the chains again, but didn't pull away from the stroking of his hair. It actually sort of felt nice, though he pretended to be distracted by the chains and not paying attention to the feeling whatsoever.

Ansem cupped the boys cheeks and forced him to focus back on his amber eyes as he stroked a gloved hand over his face and then brushed it over his lips. They were very close to each other now and the tension was thick with sexual desire. Ansem stroked his finger again over Riku's lips and watched as they parted slightly and he slipped the finger past to press against Riku's teeth.

"Bite down." He purred and watched as Riku began to comply. "And so help me if you bite me you will regret it." Ansem threatened even though Riku was being obedient and gently took the fabric between his teeth as Ansem pulled his hand away, to free it of the confines of the glove.

The glove fell from Riku's relaxed mouth and landed in his lap. Ansem's hand chased after it, but instead of picking the glove up, his hand traced Riku's inner thigh and travled up the length of it slowly. Riku stiffened and tried to kick his legs away and struggled against the restraints again. He was being agreeable, but he didn't plan on being molested and he certainly didn't plan to let this grope go. Ansem ignored the struggles and copped a bold feel at what was between Riku's legs and Riku gasped in surprised, pleasure, and horror, before struggling more. Ripping open the same cut he'd given himself before, blood poured down his arm and he didn't stop struggling.

"You bastard! Get the hell away from me!" He shrieked and grunted with pain, from his wrist and the unwanted advance.

"Behave and allow me to apologize properly." Ansem hissed into Riku's ear and he straddled the boy's legs and flicked open the button to his pants, even as Riku bucked and thrashed, still yelling for him to stop.

Riku suddenly remembered the last time Ansem apologized and his heart rate increased with the images his brain provided. At least he wasn't in the bath this time, he thought to himself, but he wasn't sure that the bed was much safer and suddenly he knew it wasn't as Ansem was trying to pull his pants down his hips now. His shirt was already pushed up to expose his naval and abs and he was panting with excitement and panic. He didn't want this, not like this.

"Ansem stop!" He said with as much authority as he could manage in his panicked plea.

"Why?" Ansem asked as he cocked his head to the side in mock puzzlement. "I thought you liked this." He continued as his hand found Riku's clothed sex and pulled him free of the confines of his pants. He bit down on the finger of his other gloved hand and pulled it free before continuing what he was doing by feeling the muscles of Riku's stomach first in contentment.

"Why the hell would I like it!" Riku struggled as violently as he could to get away, he could feel tears of terror starting to prick his eyes and his blood had fallen into his hair from his wrist.

He was panting and growling with his efforts and was near a mental breakdown, but Ansem just simply reached up and grabbed his chin, stilling his movements with his cold glare. Riku only paused momentarily though and still tried to struggle by throwing his shoulders, but he soon calmed down and glared back as at least the advances had stopped and he was starting to get tired again. Hell, he was still tired from before. He was out of breath and sweating, but his eyes never wavered from the cold amber before him. Ansem was a patient man, Riku noted, and a thought of terror hit him with that. They could probably be at this all day for Ansem to get what he wanted. His lips parted to take in air better and his vision got a little hazy, he could feel the sticky blood on the back of his neck and rolling down his shoulder.

"Because, my dearest Riku," Ansem started as he traced Riku's bottom lip with his finger and licked his own lips hungrily. "I've seen and heard you touch yourself at the thought of me." He stated with a cat like smile and that glint was back in those amber eyes.

Riku's own eyes widened in horror as he recalled the exact time he'd done such a thing and he cursed himself for being such an idiot. He recalled how he felt like he was being watched, and thought the feeling had initially unnerved him it had turned him on as well. So he really was being watched then. He fell unusually still and met Ansem's eyes. He was still breathing heavy, but no longer struggling, though he was incredibly uncomfortable, his blood trailed down his chest and over his nipple down to his naval. He managed a rather cold glare, but that part of him that always needed to have the last word stupidly spoke up then.

"How do you know that it was even you that I was thinking of." Riku replied with a straight face.

Ansem let out that predatory smile again that practically made Riku's heart jump into his throat and his breathing hitch. Ansem dipped his head and followed the thing trail of blood from his naval and up over his nipple where he nibbled slightly and then up to his collar bone where his hot breath brushed against his ear.

"You screamed my name." He hissed against the pale skin and he licked his lips savoring the taste of blood before biting down on Riku's throat. "And I want to make you do it again."

He pulled away to see Riku's stunned expression, and leaned forward to capture those unmoving lips. He forced entry into Riku's mouth with his tongue and explored the inside and the taste while he relished in the feel of victory for rendering Riku silent. Riku seemed to gather himself quickly though and he turned his head to the side to break the kiss and downcast his eyes.

"Don't." He said softly.

Ansem respected his sudden mood swing and didn't pursue him further. He was glad to know that Riku at least wasn't denying what he'd done, but knew that the boy was nowhere close to accepting this sort of relationship from him. So he gently kissed Riku's cheek, which he didn't pull away from and he moved off of Riku, tucking him back into his pants and pulling his shirt back down for him, before reaching up and unlocking the chains binding his hands above his head. Surprisingly, Riku just allowed his hands to drop at his sides, making no other movement and that's when Ansem knew that he had pushed too far too soon.

He gathered Riku to his chest and lay them both down along the bed. Now that he was paying more attention, he could see how badly the boy had injured himself and he frowned, pressing his lips to Riku's forehead and reaching up to stroke silver hair, blood matted and all.

"Rest Riku. I won't do anything more." He said softly and kissed the boy's forehead again, continuing to stroke his hair as Riku complied without argument and fell asleep resting against Ansem's chest. Ansem sighed heavily, continuing to pet Riku lovingly and enjoying the moment he knew wouldn't last. He wanted Riku to willingly lay with him this way, and that need drove him to silently make a vow to take Riku's heart and claim it for himself. There was no need to throw the boy away, once he broke him.

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the wait again. I love you guys and don't ever forget that okay! Let me know what you think, and now, for my favorite part! The thank yous! If I miss you! LET ME KNOW! Um, I just thought of this, should I not announce if you add me to you story alert or favorite story and what not. I just suddenly thought it was kinda rude, but I did it anyways. Sorry, if you don't like it Ill stop! Anyways I may have to anyways, just to narrow my thank yous to reviewers but I love to individually thank you all it really means the world to me that people like this. **

**Xendrassk 0: I love reviews so of course I read them! I hope you got enough Ansem and Riku time with this chapter. Had you in mind. Wow that sounds creepy. I'm so glad your following my story!**

**XxDarkheartxX: Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list! It's such an honor for me! Ah well, Ansem's forte is ambushing I'm afraid, but…*hints at later chapter* there may be some acceptance later. **

**UnknownAlien(: Yes, Ansem was a bit bipolar, but imagine taking over the world with darkness, I'm sure you'd be a little stressed out too. Thank you so much though, it makes me really proud to hear that my ideas are being exposed as clearly as I think them. Thank you for adding me to your story alert!**

**Kitchan: I really wanted to add in some Maleficent in the last chapter. I really truly think she is a bitch and I hate her and hope she dies, oh wait, she does. Anyways I thought we needed a bit of comedy relief and to show how much Riku's life kinda sucks. It's no walk in the park yeah? The mirror scene gave me shivers! (and I wrote it. That's sad.) Thank you so much to say that my spelling and grammer have improved. I know I'm not very good, but I really thought of that and it made me smile as I sat down to write this chapter, I just hope I haven't reverted from how long its been. Maybe you will have a new favorite chapter soon!**

**Irish Pirate Queen: Thank you for adding me to your story alert. Yeah, I see what you people do even if you don't review. **

**Silvermillenium: Thank you for adding me to your favorite story list, that's so awesome!**

**Cherrybunnyrose: Thank you for adding me to your story alert! **

**Britishgirl91: Thank you for adding me to your favorites!**

**MAXonthemoon: Thank you for adding me to your story alert!**

**Sarx137: Thank you for adding me to your author alert and favorite author list and favorite stories and story alert I rock/ I mean, you rock. **

**Swiftshadow42:Thank you for adding me to story alert!**

**Shadowpriestess: Thank you for adding me to your favorite stories! **


	11. Habit's Change

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Chapter Eleven_**

**~Habits Change**

Riku awoke to an annoying tap at his door and he groaned in disorientation. He moved a hand to the back of his head which was hurting more now than before and he hissed in pain. His wrist was bandaged, but there was a bit of blood seeping through it already from the small movement. He'd really hurt himself yesterday in his panic. He gingerly made to sit up as he started to remember last night and Ansem's sudden change of heart. Where was he? He thought as his head whipped around to find him, but he didn't know why he was really looking. He was still pissed off about what happened the night before, and maybe still a little broken up about it and slightly terrified. It was hard when the only person you could turn to when you were scared was the one who was scaring you.

He'd been dreaming of the island again, and his heart was clenching with homesickness and loss. He missed Sora, he missed the beach, he missed those simple lazy days and wondered why he ever wanted something more when life had been so peaceful before. He felt like a stupid kid who now had to face grown up problems and he just wasn't ready for that. He was rubbing his bleeding wrist and looking down into his lap with downcast eyes. He noted that his clothing had been changed and he was now in a pair of soft blue night pants, though the thought of someone changing disturbed him slightly.

"Lord Ansem wishes to see you in the Heart Chamber." A familiar snobbish female voice said, startling him out of his inner thoughts and his head snapped up to meet her, his eyes narrowing.

He really hated that bitch. Maleficent stood at the door as if she was Ansem's favorite and Riku was being punished. He hated that look, and wanted to make her regret it. His thoughts finally registered what she'd said though and he worried his lip. 'He wants to see me, wasn't he here?' He thought to himself as his head whipped around looking for the person that he'd already been informed was elsewhere. The bastad left him. He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, it figures, and threw the covers off himself and slipped out of the bed with bare feet.

"Bet it killed you to say that." Riku taunted as he stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but failed to do anything else to get ready. His hair was still messed up from struggle and sleep. He couldn't find himself wanting to get dressed for the bastard who left him when he'd lowered himself so pitifully to ask him to stay, and so he was walking past the witch, fully determined to show Ansem how much he really cared about his role.

"You're not going to dress?" she asked in that snobbish tone again.

"He'd prefer me this way." Riku said over his shoulder, knowing that the comment dug the knife in a little deeper and he couldn't wipe the grin from his lips at the thought.

Maleficent was silent, but he knew he'd gotten his point across and hurt her like he'd so wanted as he slipped out his door and made his way down the halls, able to navigate far better than before and made it into the heart chamber without to much confusion.

"Your early…" Ansem said as he sensed Riku's presence, but froze and narrowed his eyes as he looked up from his notes. "-And half naked." He finished raising and amused brow despite himself and setting his work down before him and sighing heavily. "I didn't hit you that hard." Ansem deadpanned.

"You left me." Riku accused and his hands balled into tight fists. Wait, that wasn't what he'd originally thought out when coming here. He wasn't some needy child, why the hell did he say that.

"Come Riku, you didn't think you were the only thing I needed to attend to did you?" He asked with a bit of mirth and stood, moving away from his working area and closer to Riku.

"You're the one who gave me the concussion. I didn't think staying for one night would be so much to ask." He seethed and cursed himself again, his mouth was really running away with him, why the hell was he acting like a teenage girl right now?

"Riku it's a trivial matter." Ansem said waving the conversation away. He actually felt like a heartless bastard, which wasn't far off, about being so cold and uncaring when it really meant something that Riku was worked up about him leaving, but that was a part of the plan. He'd established himself as a need in Riku's life, now it was time to make Riku chase after him. This part would take a lot of give and take and his true darker nature could arise, but it was hard dealing with a strong heart and trying to break a will and keep the heart.

"My health is trivial?" he shouted a little more than frustrated with himself, with Ansem, with his feelings and this whole conversation. He was starting to see that maybe he was a little attached and that Ansem was really all he had here. It hurt and it was cold and lonely.

"As long as you can't weild the darkness you will be nothing but a pawn. Trivial. Dispossable." Ansem elaborated in a much colder voice. "As of now, your just poteintail and soon your time will run out. Without progress you will have to be retired. I can't spend all my time on one heart."

Riku was actually speechless. That was a threat to his life. Ansem just told him that if he didn't learn to control the darkness soon, he'd kill him. He freaked out a little bit. Maybe it had gotten to his head with Ansem's advances that he had some kind of immunity because Ansem showed affection towards him, but maybe that just really didn't matter. He was really in a lot of trouble. The fear seemed to finally grip his heart now with the clarity. No matter what Ansem felt, his goals came first, and maybe his feelings were just an act. Maybe he played this way with all his pawns. All his previous failures. He clenched his fist and downcast his eyes, feeling his self worth deflate.

"Is that enough incentive for you?" Ansem asked as he stepped forward and trailed his gloved hand down Riku's bare chest. He shook at the feeling. Suddenly feeling used, dirty, worthless. Just another pawn, just a stepping stool and a plaything.

"You've just been playing with me!" Riku shouted out and pulled away from the touch, feeling exposed and naked and dirty so dirty before the man.

"I don't have time for this. Put clothes on and then let's begin." Ansem said dismissively as he turned away. It was hurting. He was breaking Riku's spirit, he didn't want to lose that, but he needed to form these feelings of loss and uncertainty. He had to hurt the boy, in order to force Riku to need him. It was a game of cat and mouse, but he was afraid of losing that personality he so loved, he'd have to tread carefully. Riku was fragile still, no matter how strong the heart.

"I want out." Riku said suddenly and stood his ground.

"There is only one way to do that, and I'm afraid you won't like it much." Ansem replied over his shoulder, not even looking back.

"Bastard, let me go!"

"Why? What will you go back to?" Ansem asked turning this time with innocent curiosity but his eyes spoke of knowledge and malicious intent.

Those words seemed to shut Riku up and he stared straight ahead, looking right through Ansem before him who'd now turned again to him. What would he go back to? He thought of the island and how often he dreamed of its simplicity and the easy life, but he couldn't go back to the way things were again. He knew that much. He knew Sora was gone, and Kairri was missing, what was the point in going back to that empty prison of sand and waves under a never ending blue sky. What others may call paradise had become his prison and he knew he could never go back. He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as it again dawned on him. It seemed today was the day for epiphanies. The darkness was all he had. He turned without a word after a long moment of hesitation and started down the hall feeling dejected.

"Where are you going?" Ansem asked in a bemused sort of tone.

"To get dressed." He murmured without turning.

"Oh, so you've decided to follow orders for once?"

"Don't push it. Just teach me what I need to know when I get back." He said and turned with a little bit of his usual spark in his eye. Even if he felt this way, he was going to prove that bastard wrong. He was going to show his self worth and make the damn man shut his mouth.

"Of course, but for a price." Ansem almost purred as his eyes narrowed, seeming an inch that the boy had unwillingly given him and he indeed planned to take a mile.

"There was no price before you creep!" Riku shouted as he spun on his heel to seethe at the other.

"It's changed now that you know what's at stake."

"Your extorting me!" He shouted in reply.

"Nonsense, now get dressed. Also, I hope you understand that you'll need to start respecting me properly."

"Shove it Ansem." Riku said as he turned around again, his buttons being pushed and his tolerance at it's peek.

"I'm not playing with you anymore." He warned before going back to sit at his papers. Even if his voice was threatening he was still glad that Riku was disrespecting him, and that the boy still had that fire.

"Yeah, yeah." Riku said carelessly over his shoulder. He couldn't believe his situation just yet, but he thoughts that not getting dressed in the first place was a pretty stupid idea that he only really followed through with to piss off Maleficent. So he dressed and reported back to Ansem in a relatively quick time span, not to mention more willing mood. He was ready to prove himself.

"You bow and call me Lord Ansem." Ansem corrected upon Riku's very rude entry and 'let's get this over with.'

"Like hell I will." Riku replied as if Ansem was kidding.

"You will learn. There is punishment for insolence Riku." Ansem said in one of his more creepy patient ways of his.

"Just teach me!" Riku suddenly shouted in a rather childlike way.

"You're so eager now." Ansem growled as he set his things down again and stood with a commanding aura that would have stricken fear into many, as he glared at the boy.

Riku simply dipped his head with his thoughts of shame. It was true, now that he knew what was at stake he was more than ready to train and to prove himself. Ansem pulled him out of his thoughts though as he summoned a person like heartless. Riku's eyes shot up, unable to mistake that hair as he saw the figure standing obediently beside its master.

"Sora?" Riku asked in surprise and confusion.

"No." Ansem corrected and the heartless cocked it's head to the side in a surprisingly innocent way but it revealed those haunting yellow eyes. "This is Sora's darkness." He elaborated and the heartless smiled at Riku.

"I don't want to fight this…thing." Riku said as he stepped back and his stomach twisted into knots just looking at this evil thing that resembled his best friend.

"I never asked you what you wanted." Ansem deadpanned.

The anti-Sora made a twitch that Riku supposed was a step forward towards him and Riku had to admit that it was threatening to watch. He backed up with the step and called upon his keyblade, falling into a defensive stance and glaring. He held it before him protectively and found himself unable to attack, even if he felt threatened it still had Sora's face.

"Call it off." He said simply as he watched the thing advance another step.

"You call it off. It's made of darkness." Ansem shrugged and sat himself on his work area to watch. He worried his lip slightly hoping that he hadn't pushed to far, but knowing he needed to be stern with Riku. He couldn't favorite him anymore. He sighed and watched the actually fear flicker through Riku's eyes. He didn't want to do this, and Ansem knew he'd have to force him to.

"Ansem." Riku growled irritably as he was backed into a corner. He obviously thought that Ansem wouldn't let the heartless hurt him and made no move to focus on where he was trapped.

"Lord Ansem." He reminded calmly and watched with narrowed eyes. There was no amusement to this, and he watched with a cold air of control.

"You self righteous prick! Call it off!" Riku yelled as the anti-Sora reached forward with one hand and cupped his cheek. It was freezing, like there was nothing but cold darkness, there was no warmth there and the touch sent goose bumps down his arms and his chest started to tighten slightly.

"Don't you want to see what Sora's darkness is?" he taunted, but he already had an idea and he wasn't sure he wanted this to continue.

"Call it off!" He yelled in panic as his hands started to shake with indecision and he couldn't force himself to hit the dark look alike. His blade dropped to the ground where it vanished and his back was pressed to the wall. Anti-Sora followed his every move and the only thing keeping them apart was the hands Riku had placed on the others ice cold chest to keep it at a distance.

"Fight." Ansem encouraged.

"Sora." Riku called in a pleading tone, but the hand that was at his cheek moved and instead gripped his throat threateningly and the thing threw him to the floor.

He landed hard, the wind being knocked out of him and he only had enough time to realize he landed on his back before anti-Sora was straddling him and pulling at the hem of his shirt. Everything seemed to click with that and a new terror ran threw him. He was quickly trying to shove and buck anti-Sora off, but the other wouldn't move and instead simply pinned his hands to the cold ground and shoved his tongue down Riku's throat as he bent over him. He flailed more at that, and tried to scream at the awful sensation.

The offensive appendage was like ice in its coldness and it was aggressive, sharp teeth biting at his lips and the cold was everywhere and it was unpleasant, unreal. He quickly bit down on the invading tongue and anti-Sora reeled back in displeasure as Riku panted from his efforts below, still trying to get away. Ansme was frozen in place watching. He'd really never thought that the darkness would act like that.

"Tell me what to do!" Riku pleaded as the anti-Sora ripped his shirt away and Riku's eyes frantically met with Ansems.

He moved closer, but didn't stop what was happening. He just got a better look at what was going on. He knew he had to break the boy, but he wondered if he was doing too much too soon. He kept his face grim and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the two, Riku's eyes glaring into his own.

"You can't fear it." Ansem advised, but he noted the tears in Riku's eyes. Obviously this was one of those times where it was going too fast too soon.

He called the heartless off with a curse under his breath. This really was going to be difficult, he'd never tried to keep a heart before. It was so difficult to break a person's will so that he could command them and have completely loyalty without also breaking that person's heart, or soul, or who they generally are. He wasn't fond of having another mindless drone to do his bidding and that made it worth the effort. He bent down to Riku on one knee who was bruised, shaking and still trying to cover himself though he looked dazed. The tears had spilled over and he'd hated himself just a little at seeing such a thing. He gently reached out to grab Riku's shoulder, and wasn't surprised when the boy flinched away, but he pulled Riku into his chest and held him there.

"Riku." He sighed into the boys silver hair as he started stroking it. "There is no reason to fear the darkness. It only exposes what the light blinds us from. It's here to protect you to turn your weakness into strength. That's what I'm trying to teach you Riku. Let me be your darkness." He was surprised by the hands that wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, he knew that this action wasn't a yes, but it was a step in the right direction.

"What do I have to do?" Riku asked in a shaky voice.

"Open yourself to the darkness." Ansem replied easily, but he was still surprised by this submissiveness.

"Okay." Riku mumbled and promptly slipped into sleep from the trauma and stess.

"Maybe I was to harsh." Ansem mumbled as he lifted the boy easily.

**Author's Note: Okay, the chapters have gotten a bit darker since Ansem's trying to break Riku down and what not. I'm afraid it may be this way for a little longer, but that's because Riku is so damn stubborn. Anyways, thank you for reading. On to my Thank you's!**

**UnknownAlien: I've been struggling on trying to make what's going on clear. I've realized that it's harder when the characters are both he's. ^^ I actually am majoring in Psychology (it's only my first semester though) and I am basically basing Riku's "Time" at Hollow Bastian as a Stockholm Syndrome effect. It's sorta the only thing I can see to make him sorta bend the way I want him to. Thanks! The constructive criticism is amazing! Keep it up!**

**Irish Pirate Queen: I'm glad that it made you drop a review this time. ^^ Thank you!**

**Xendrassk: Thank you so much. It's still so crazy for me to think that people are actually reading this and liking it! I've never had a fan before! Thank you so much!**

**MZelda: There is way to much Riku/Sora! Thanks. I don't plan on abandoning it, though I haven't quite figured out exactly where I'm going. Guess we'll find out yeah?**

**Klavieres: Thanks for liking the stuff I write enough to try to keep up with my random updates.**

**Repliku: I'll update in like Um, in like five min? When I finish my thank you's and figure out all over again (like every time I update) how to make it add a chapter. ^^ Thanks for following it. **

**NinjaTheTeam: I know, freaking Ansem is a bitch. It's worth beating though. Wow, I can't believe you found me in a search. Thanks! For you this update is coming really fast huh? Thanks for adding me to your favorites.**


	12. Improvement

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author Note: This chapter was really hard for me for some reason. I just couldn't seem to get it where I wanted it to go. I'm still not happy with it. I may edit it later, because I'm angry with it, but enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve_**

**~Improvement**

He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, but it was just so blissful. It was in that moment when you knew that you were about to dream, but it was blissfully black and silent. It was like a stage before a play, the curtain closed and the anticipation to come for said play to start. He suddenly felt blinded and he lifted a hand to his eyes, and found himself starting up at the hot sun, not looking directly of course, but admiring the too blue sky and feeling the warm sea breeze and the hot sand at his back. He could feel himself laying down and completely relaxed and as he looked over to his side he found himself alone.

He used to lay out like this with Sora. These were his best memories of the god forsaken island he couldn't wait to get off of. He heard his name being called and he sat up slowly and glanced over his shoulder. There was Sora, running towards him and smiling. He returned the smile and sat himself up.

"Your late." He accused, without really knowing why he was saying it, was Sora late?

"Kiarri held me up." Sora apologized as he bent over on his knees to catch his breath, he was now in reaching distance, but Riku found he couldn't even look at his friend. In his opinion, Sora was spending way too much time with Kiarri. "Riku." Sora whined, pulling Riku out of his thoughts. "She's really not so bad." He continued as he sat down beside his friend and brushed sweaty bangs from his brow.

"I know, I know." Riku grumbled and lay back down with a bit of a yawn. He was about to say something else but Sora was suddenly blocking the sun and leaning over him with a bright smile.

"You know you have the nicest hair Riku." Sora said suddenly and reached out to card his fingers through it.

Riku closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure before it ran through his mind that Sora wouldn't do something like that. Why was he- oh yeah, it's a dream. He thought to himself and sadly watched as the dream started to slip away, blurring and seeming less and less real. He was waking, from a damn good dream too.

He felt like he was waking up in this room with no memory of how he got there more and more often than not. He shifted on the bed uncomfortably, but made no move to get up. He was still embarrassed by his reaction the night before and he didn't want to see anyone just yet, or at all. He just wanted to curl up and die, which would happen he realized, if he didn't learn to control the darkness, and soon.

He looked out the window judging the time based on the sun and found it to be around noon-ish, according to his best guess. While it was nice to sleep in, he realized it wasn't good news at all and that he should probably get up and figure out what the hell was going on. His heart was pounding against his ribs in panic. If no one was there to wake him, maybe they had stopped babying him for real. They had stopped forcing him up and to the lessons he was so reluctant to go to in the beginning or worse, they had given up on him entirely.

This thought scared him enough to throw the covers off his body and hurriedly get dressed in a somewhat panicked daze. He wasn't going to sit back and get killed off and replaced, and he was damn determined to prove that fact. This was his dream. He wanted to be stronger, he wanted to prove himself, and he was going to. He hardly even glanced at himself after getting dressed, and just left his room taking off down the halls at a run. After all he was already late, judging by how he was always awoken by seven-ish in the morning.

He had no idea where anyone was so he tried the most obvious places first. It was deafly silent in the castle and that made his heart clench uncomfortably and his breathing became shallower and more panicked with each empty corridor. Eventually he made his way to the heart chamber, where Ansem seemed to always be found in his down time. He almost ran straight in, but unknown voices made him pause and hang back. He'd apparently stumbled upon some kind of meeting and he pressed himself flat against the wall and listened in, trying to desperately keep his breathing soft as he tried to reclaim it.

"Come now Lord Ansem, the boy shows potential, but is hardly suitable." A cold voice said in a somewhat pleading tone, Riku placed it easily as Maleficent.

He pushed himself flatter against the wall out of reflex, he knew he wanted to go in there and correct that bitch, but he just pressed flatter to calm himself. It really was no wonder that she was trying to get rid of him he figured, but it bothered him that they were having a meeting about him. It bothered him deeply. Was he really in that much trouble?

"Your only angry the boy replaced you." Another women's voice echoed in the room and it was followed by a dark amused sort of chuckle.

"It's really not up for debate." Ansem's voice rang out in a tone that demanded no argument and had the air of finality.

"What if he continues to be unproductive?" A smooth dark voice asked and the man had what seemed to be an English accent.

"I'll kill him. He knows what's at stake and I expect improvement soon." Ansem replied as if bored by the answer.

"Then we'll await your results. They better come soon. I can't guarantee I'll keep my gun on the shelf." The man replied in a gruff tone as if he was the one in control.

"Have I ever disappointed?" Ansem replied smoothly in a cruel tone and it seemed somehow threatening.

There was a long silence and Riku took the chance to peek into the room and see that it was empty and Ansem sat in his thrown like chair muttering to himself. Something about 'that one needs to go' and 'he's far too cocky'. Cautiously Riku stepped out into the room, allowing his footsteps to be heard and suppressing the wince he wanted to give at Ansem's cold glare. He wasn't use to that look and knew that it wasn't meant for him to see as the expression softened and Ansem waved Riku closer, tiredly.

He hesitantly stepped forward until he was standing just before Ansem's chair but just out of reach. The silence continued however, and Ansem simply continued to stare in a way that was unnerving.

"No one woke me." Riku finally said softly.

"You weren't needed." Was the cold reply and Riku hoped that didn't hold a double meaning. There was another deafening silence and Riku held himself rigidly straight. The words hurt, but it was nothing, he was ready to prove his worth.

"Teach me." Riku firmly said, but it was not stated, it was a calm demand.

"Just enjoy your day off and leave me." Ansem replied in that tired tone again.

"Watch." Riku demanded this time and refused to be sent away.

Surprisingly he gained Ansem's undivided attention and he focused solely on what he was doing, trying not to let the fact that he was being watched get to him. He gathered pure darkness in the palm of his hand and held it outward for Ansem to observe. It felt like ice, and then the cold turned into a burning sensation, burning as in a fire kind of burn. As Ansem leaned forward to inspect it, Riku held perfectly still even though it felt as if he was being scorched and he grit his teeth to distract himself from the pain. Ansem reached out slowly, and Riku could literally feel Ansem morphing the sphere and shaping it, and more importantly he could feel the emotion behind the action. Ansem looked bored and distracted, but Riku's eyes widened in shock as he felt the process, understanding it as it happened. He stared disbelieving at the product twitching at his feet. Heartless.

His eyes flicked to Ansem's who seemed bored, but something about the urgency in Riku's dilated eyes caught his attention. He cocked his head to the side and wondered if he could take advantage of the boys shocked state. Dismissing the idea he flicked his wrist away and sent it to attack Riku. Riku seemed to bat the thing away effortlessly, Ansem hadn't even seen him draw his blade. Their eyes locked again and then slowly Riku's expression changed into a cheeky smirk. That was the last thing he expected from the boy and he rose a brow at it, but Riku spoke before he could.

"I get it." He said slowly and allowed that fact to settle into the echoing room.

Ansem slowly let a grin cross his own features.

**Author Note: Thank you for being so very patient.**

**Kaxnr: Yes, difficult to write too. You were first to review thanks! ^^**

**Repliku: Thank you so much. It took me a bit and unfortunately this chapter was a bit dry, but necessary. **

**Yunie Tatlin: Sometimes FanFiction does that. ^^ He is a creeper. I can't believe I wrote that. It will get creepier. **

**UnknownAlien: Yes! My chapter wasn't confusing! Oh my God! I totally pictured it that way too, followed by the Mortal Combat music! (Yay Psychology, though it is so much writing!)**

**NinjaTheTeam: The way I see it, the Heartless kinda takes on the summoners emotions, if said summoner is skilled enough. I love that I said that. It's times like these, that I'm glad I'm the one writing it. **

**Xendrassk: I was as well. Heh, that's why this is so late. A fan base would be so way amazing!**

**~Thanks Otaku Knight 333~**

**Chidoriorbs: It should be the next chapter or the one after that Riku meets Sora. I added the first bit with Riku and Sora just for you though. ^^ I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm starting a new story too! (I haven't titled it yet, but look for it. I think I will post it tomorrow night!)**

**Kitchan: Your freaking crazy! But the good kind of crazy! Thank you so much! I'm starting another story that I'm posting tomorrow night (I think) if you want to keep an eye out. It's a FF7. Seriously, sometimes I update just for your insanely awesome reviews! ^^**

**Thank you again everyone. Look out for my next story coming out soon if you'd like!**


	13. Success Leads to Rewards

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author Note: This is just a short little chapter. Kind of a filler for the big one to come. I didn't want to post this little bit in the next chapter and figured no one would be opposed to a quick update. **

**Chapter Thirteen_**

**~Success Leads to Rewards**

"Show me yourself." Ansem ordered, but he couldn't keep the excitement from his tone.

Riku smiled briefly, proud of himself and unwittingly happy that he was pleasing Ansem. He closed his eyes and focused, bringing back those emotions he felt, the way Ansem had shaped the Heartless and the coldness of the darkness. It was a slow process, but he'd done it. He could feel the Heartless twitching at his side and he let a cocky smile spread across his lips. He was more relieved than anything, but he was proud too. Smug almost, that he knew what he was doing now. The Heartless was twitching restlessly, awaiting orders and Riku felt this overwhelming sense of power was over him. Ansem couldn't help but to return the cocky smile, loving the way the boy looked like that, but impressed with his focus and the fact that he had indeed understood the process and created something of his own.

"Your timing is slow, and your focus is poor, but it's good work." He commented as he stood and started to walk around the creature to inspect it for error.

Riku frowned at the backhanded compliment and ordered his Heartless away and out from under the inspecting eyes of Ansem. He was insulted and a bit disappointed that he couldn't get a simple 'good job' from the man. There always had to be some form of criticism or insult included. He continued to frown at Ansem and added a glare into his stare for good measure, forgetting that his life was currently being threatened by the man before him. Ansem simply chuckled at that and reached out to thread his fingers through Riku's hair with his gloved hand, knowing it would irritate the boy and wanting to show his happiness physically for what the boy had managed. It couldn't have come at a better time. It certainly cheered him up.

"Those things come with time and practice." He consoled almost lovingly. "We should celebrate." He suggested with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"I don't like the way you celebrate." Riku responded as he stepped out of Ansem's range and effectively removed the man's hand from his hair.

Ansem merely chuckled, stepping forward to grip the boys shoulder and pull him in closer. He was truly happy with Riku's progress and had forgotten how he'd been acting so distanced towards the boy as of late. The renewed closeness was more than enough to make him happy and he relished it. The boy had proven himself with his control over the darkness and weather Riku knew it or not, he had just justified Ansem's own claims. Riku was worthy once again for Ansem's larger plans, and this set Ansem one step closer to claiming the boy.

"I'll allow you to name your reward." Ansem spoke calmly, confident he could provide the boy with anything he could possibly want.

"I want to see Sora." Riku said without hesitation, and almost no thought towards it.

"I can arrange that, but it will be under my terms." He warned the silver haired boy that he was really coming to adore so much.

"I can really see him!" Riku asked in surprise and growing excitement. He thought for sure that his idea would be shot down. After all, Sora was Ansem's enemy, which apparently made him Riku's as well. He still considered Sora his best friend, even though the trauma of meeting Anti-Sora and seeing the plans that he'd been making with Kairi behind his back. He still loved his best friend.

"Of course, but I will be supervising you…" Ansem started but Riku was too excited to listen.

"Is he at a new world? I bet he misses me, and he's lonely and scared. He doesn't like new places with people he doesn't know. He'll be so happy to see me!" Riku babbled happily, not really talking to himself, but not really talking to Ansem either.

Ansem watched quietly as Riku talked and paced around in excitement. He'd forgotten how young the boy really was. He always acted so mature, and collected, that Ansem had forgotten that he was just a boy, a child really. Riku however, never acted this happy, or excited. A small dark bubble of jealousy formed in the pit of Ansem's stomach, but he swallowed it down. He would not get himself worked up over a pubescent teen who was best friends with his little imp.

"When can we go?" Riku asked seeming to come back to himself a bit and startling Ansem out of his controlling thoughts.

"As soon as I've located him. Go get yourself ready." He suggested.

Riku sobered for a moment and looked at Ansem with all seriousness in his eyes. He looked so much older like this. So controlled and collected, he no longer looked like the little boy, but a seasoned fighter who knew himself well. Ansem watched the change in amusement. This was his Riku, not the child whom he'd seen before. He'd make Riku smile eventually, but he would condone the child inside and shape him into a man.

"Thank you." Riku smiled shyly before he turned and walked away.

Ansem was left watching after him with a strange feeling at the boys words and that shy smile. It was strange, but he liked it and he wanted more of it.

**Author Note: I know I didn't leave any time to review! I love you guys anyways and I know you'll read these chapters in your own free time. You've been loyal enough to follow me and that makes me so happy. Thank you!**

**If you're interested, please check out my new story, Eyes Set to Kill.**

**It's a Crisis Core fanfiction, and its really very dark, so if that's your thing you might wanna pop in. I'll be uploading chapters for The Blinding Truth and Eyes Set to Kill as regularly as I can. I'm really excited. Thank you guys so much again!**

**Yunie Tatlin: As always thank you for reading! Way more creepiness to come. Later though, for now it's a bit of a break for eh, a chapter maybe? I totally foresee some heartless battle in the future, just saying. I'm not a mind reader or anything, but eh, it is my own mind. **

**~Thanks Leila Nami~**


	14. Sora

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author Note: This for some reason was so freaking hard to write! Check out my new story 'Eyes Set to Kill'! **

**Chapter Fourteen_**

**~Sora**

There was a soft knock at his door before it was opened and Ansem stepped inside. Riku merely lifted his head to look down his body and see who had entered before lazily letting his head fall back down to the pillow. He sighed heavily and returned to starring back up at the canopy of his bed.

His room was a mess, random articles of clothing thrown everywhere and the closet doors thrown open and nearly ripped from the wall. Ansem gingerly stepped inside and closed the door behind him, feeling as if he were intruding on a war zone reenactment. He carefully made his way over to the bed where Riku lay and noticed the boy slumped into the soft mattress on his back in nothing more than his gray boxers and looking oddly defeated for someone who was about to get something that they wanted as reward.

"What is this mess?" Ansem asked, his eyes straying to Riku's toned stomach and up his chest.

"I don't know what to wear." Riku complained and threw the covers over his body as he noticed the straying eyes.

"You have plenty of clothes." Ansem pointed out, a bit aggravated that the boy dared to cover himself that way. He gestured to the floor with his remark anyways and sat himself on the edge of the bed, knowing this was bound to turn into an argument.

"Sora won't remember me in those." He said like a petulant child before acting like one and rolling over to press his face into the pillow.

"Why are you trying to impress him?" Ansem asked irritated with Riku's childishness.

"I'm not!" Riku growled and lifted his head to glare before giving in. "I just don't want him to forget me." He sighed and dropped his head back to his pillow and groaned.

Ansem stood a bit annoyed and made his way over to the boys dresser. He pulled at the dowers until he found the clothing he was looking for. He'd had the boys clothes washed and repaired after his meeting with the beast and had stowed them away here, he was sure Riku knew nothing of which.

"So then just wear this." Ansem recommended as he threw the clothes at Riku's head.

Growling Riku sat up to look at what was thrown at him and pulled it off his head where it had landed. He held the shirt up and raised a brow. He was surprised to see the clothing he'd arrived in and had thought that they had long been disposed of. He hadn't seen those clothes since he'd been severely injured in the water ducts, but in a way he knew they would be perfect.

"Where did you find this?" He asked a bit shocked to be holding the familiar clothing.

"Dresser." Ansem replied and pointed over his shoulder. "Five minutes." He warned with a raised brow and exited the room so Riku could change, though he wanted to stay and get a better look at the boy in his underdressed state.

Riku dressed quickly and rushed out of the room in his haste. He ran straight in to Ansem who was standing only a few paces from the door and patiently waiting, and he would have fallen if Ansem hadn't reached out to steady him. Riku flushed at the collision and Ansem hardly seemed affected at all as he pulled his hand back and straightened his clothes.

"Ready then?" He asked in a bored tone with a raised brow.

Riku remained silent, more so from nerves and embarrassment than anything, but he met Ansem's eyes and gave a confirming nod. Ansem raised his hand at that and formed a portal of darkness before them and started through it without the slightest bit of hesitation. Riku however was hesitant, but he followed anyways, only the need to see Sora driving him onward. It was cold, he noted and it felt as if there was a crushing grip on his heart, making it hard to breath and caving in on him. It was a horrifying feeling, but it was brief, he realized as he felt Ansem's hand on his shoulder, steadying him as he had a mild panic attack from the portal.

"Whoa." Riku grumbled and grabbed at his chest where it still ached.

"It gets better with control." Ansem promised as he pushed Riku's shoulder gently and looked him over to be sure he wasn't about to be sick.

Ansem wasn't sure if the boy was feeling the discomfort still or not, but he looked pale and hesitant, all the previous excitement drained out of his features. Ansem furrowed his brow in confused concern and he slid his hand up to clasp the back of the boys' neck and rub it in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"He's really here isn't he?" Riku asked in a breathless whisper, betraying his emotions by exposing how vulnerable he was feeling about seeing his best friend.

"He is." Ansem agreed, understanding a bit why the boy was feeling so ill now. "Go and find him." Ansem suggested and lightly pushed the boy away from himself and watched with cold eyes.

Riku stumbled a bit and blinked up to meet Ansem's eyes, unsure how he felt without the older man there to go with him. He was always there and his presence had become something of a comfort recently. Riku felt slightly more exposed than ever before, but he turned away quickly and walked away in a sort of daze to find his friend. He stumbled around the world, not directed in any way and just wandering, looking without seeing anything. It felt like forever since he'd seen his friend and slowly his spirits started to rise again at the thought of seeing him. He vaguely noticed that Ansem had sent Heartless after him, probably more to spy on him than to protect him, but the thought was endearing all the same. He grinned as he spotted a familiar head of spiky brown hair.

"There you are. What's going on?" He asked as he tried to keep up his confident and cool persona that Sora knew of him from home.

"Riku!" Sora cried and immediately ran to touch his face to assure himself that this was real. "I'm not dreaming this time right?" Sora asked as he looked Riku up and down.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku replied with a laugh as he pushed his friends hands away from his face, but his mind was running a million miles a minute. Sora dreamed of him, Sora was looking him up and down like a piece of meat to a starved man and all that came to his mind was his encounter with Anti-Sora and he put a bit of distance between them, feeling a bit unnerved.

"Riku!" Sora smiled, gods, Sora smiled, like he was the happiest he'd ever been and it made his heart hurt and flutter at the same time. He had to turn his back on his friend, having mixed images of a fake smile that was similar to the innocent one he was looking at now. He was feeling sick now. "Wait, where's Kairri?" Sora suddenly asked and all the happy was gone again.

Riku had visibly stiffened at the comment and growled lowly to himself. "Isn't she with you?" He replied with a roll of his eyes and turned back around to face his friend.

Sora looked hurt and dejected at that and Riku had to bit his lip and walk past his friend at that pitiful expression. Sora knew how to always get to him. He had known better than to say that to Sora, but he'd said it to hurt the brunette anyways. He hated seeing Sora like that.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too." He said trying to salvage the conversation. "We're finally free. Hey, she might be looking for us now." He said turning with a grin and opening his arms invitingly. "We'll all be together soon. Don't worry." He promised as he started to remember the way things used to be and their dreams and aspirations back on the island. "Just leave everything to-" He started, but turned to see Sora finishing off a Heartless.

Somehow watching that broke something in Riku. He wasn't sure what it was, but he'd become so proud of the Heartless he'd proved he could create. It meant he could live, it meant he could come see Sora, it meant that Sora and he were on opposite sides. Suddenly feeling put in his place, Riku's expression darkened.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked cockily as he slung his keyblade over his shoulder.

"Sora, what did you-" Started Riku, but he cut himself off.

He knew that Sora had been interfering with Ansem's plans, he should have known what he was setting himself up for. They were on opposite sides, but Riku was doing what he could just to survive, what Sora was living the life that they'd always dreamed about. Feeling a bit jealous Riku felt like he needed to show his own power a bit.

"I've been looking for you and Kairri too, with their help." Sora said and Riku looked over for the first time to find that Sora was not alone. This opened Riku's eyes a bit and he couldn't help but feel replaced a bit. The animal thing, started to introduce itself, but Sora cut it off.

"We've been to many worlds, looking for you." Sora interrupted.

"Really? Well, what do you know?" Riku asked feeling oddly opposite of his best friend now. "I never woulda guessed." Riku grumbled and felt like he just wanted to leave now.

It was at that moment that the dog thing announced that Sora was the keyblade master and that seemed to only irk Riku further. That was something that Ansem wanted him to become. Something that promised him to be eternally useful and the potential to become which that had promised his continued life to begin with. Sora was threatening that. They were enemies, and there was no way around it. Riku ignored the blathering at that point, reaching out and taking Sora's keyblade from him.

"So it's called a keyblade?" Riku taunted as he pretended to exam the blade.

"Hey give it back!" Sora said as he realized a bit slowly that the weapon was taken from him.

"Catch." Riku said after a bit of thought, before tossing it back to his friend.

He heard Sora asking him to come along with him, but he was feeling sick again. He felt replaced, he felt used, he felt threatened and unimportant and he was now enemies with his best friend. He sighed heavily as the three got into a fight about him coming along and he made his escape. He was so very foolish for getting excited about seeing Sora.

"Back so soon?" Ansem asked in a bit of amusement.

"Let's just go." Riku growled and shoved his hands into his pockets, fighting the urge to press his face to Ansem's chest and wrap his arms around the man for comfort. For the first time, he truly felt alone since he'd accepted the darkness, and something inside of him broke and turned to ice at that notion.

**Author Note: I have no idea why this took so long. It was just sitting to be typed up, but I was never in the mood. Thank you for waiting! **

**~Thank you for adding me to your favorites list, alert, story or follow innocent little demon, Pretermit, Hocuzlolli**

**Kitchan: Your so crazy. ^^ Sora kinda does break Riku's heart, but he does it so nicely that you feel sorry for him. I used the exact dialogue from the game so it was sorta hard to work with. I hope I didn't disappoint. From here on it should be some hard core Ansem/Riku. If you ever find another story with this pairing, LET ME KNOW! I really want to see how other people are doing this. Its difficult damnit! I think my favorite part is Riku telling Ansem that he didn't like how he celebrated. Sometimes I wonder if anyone else gets my humor, I'm glad it's not wasted. **


	15. Marked

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author Note: Check out my new story 'Eyes Set to Kill'! Please review. I like to know how I'm doing.**

**Chapter Fifteen_**

**~Marked**

"You're not acting like someone who just got what he wanted." Ansem pointed out in an irritated voice as they stepped back through the portal and in to Riku's rooms.

Riku stumbled through the portal clutching at his chest again and seething in provoked anger. No, he had not had the lovely time he had planned all in his head. Sora had messed that all up, and now he's made two trips through that dark portal thing and his chest was hurting more than the first time. Ignoring Ansem's snippy comment he stumbled to his bed and pressed his hands down on the mattress to support himself, since the pain was increasing now and he was starting to feel really sick.

He wanted to yell at Ansem for pointing out how badly his reunion with Sora had gone, but the pain was distracting him. He could yell at Ansem later, when he wasn't feeling like he was going to black out. His chest was burning and it hurt so badly every time his shirt would brush against it, so without thinking about it he reached up and ripped the clothing from his back and threw it across the room. He looked to his stinging chest in horror and held a hand to the sensitive skin.

"What have you done to me?" He hissed in pain and disbelief.

"What are you talking about brat?" Ansem asked flippantly as he seated himself on the bed beside Riku.

"W-what is this!" He asked in horror as he drew his hand away, finding black oozing from the mark on his chest instead of blood.

At this point he was completely ignoring Ansem's presence and focusing on the pain. It felt as if he'd been branded, but instead of being white hot, it was like ice. So cold that it hurt like heat and was unbearable, accompanied by that same gripping feeling that he'd felt on his heart before. The note of panic in Riku's voice had drawn Ansem's attention to him and he turned to the boy in surprise. He'd never heard him sound like that and he was even further surprised to find Riku trembling in what must have been pain.

Moving swiftly he grasped Riku's shoulders, turning him and forcing him down flat upon the bed, exposing his chest so he could see what was affecting him so greatly. Riku allowed his body to be moved, in too much pain to fight it, but his hand remained at his chest, holding it as if he were torn open and trying to keep his blood inside. His head arched back and he grimaced in pain as it seemed like a new wave of it crashed upon him. Ansem pulled his hand away and seemed to freeze as he gazed down at the blackened chest. Ansem was still loosely holding Riku's hand as he stared down at what was hurting the boy in a mixture of confusion and surprise. Riku managed to open his eyes and stare up at Ansem, trying to understand his expression as he did so.

"What is it?" Riku asked through grit teeth.

"The darkness." Ansem answered as he dropped a hand to Riku's chest and started to trace the outline of the scar there. It was in the insignia of the heartless, but yet Riku was perfectly unchanged otherwise. "Its chosen you." Ansem said with a grin as he continued to trace the scar, not even minding the oozing blackness that covered his white gloves.

"It hurts." Riku groaned and allowed his head to fall back against the bed again, too tired to fight off Ansem's touches, and not minding much because they felt soothing to the burn anyways.

"It will get worse, before it gets better." Ansem promised as he pulled his hand away and discarded the darkened glove, before gently cupping Riku's face and forcing the boy to look at him. "With this you can become more powerful, but only if you bare it, otherwise it will destroy you." Ansem's eyes flashed with his warning and there was a glint of something very evil there, but it was also a hungry look.

Unsure how to respond Riku just met Ansem's eyes and took the words at face value. He just needed to get through this night and he'd get stronger. He'd have the power he always sought after, he could do this. He brought a hand up to brush Ansem's hand off of his face as he still met his eyes, making his point that he was hurting, not accepting his advances.

"What's it doing to me?" He asked in a moment of relief from the pain.

The pain seemed to come in waves, but never fully leaving him, only lessoning in intensity, but increasing with each new wave. He was never fully comfortable, or relieved, but he had moments or rest in between to help him endure the pain, though it was never regularly scheduled. Sometimes the pain would hold off for a minute or so or it could be almost instantaneous after one peak had stopped.

"The darkness is seeping in to you. It's granting you with more power and control over it, and making a place for itself in your heart." Ansem answered as he seated himself and rearranged the pillows for Riku.

Riku's body tensed again and his jaw tightened before he threw his head back with the pain, baring his throat and chest as he grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and held on as if his life depended on it. He was gritting his teeth trying not to vocalize the pain, but his body was straining and breaking out in a sweat with the effort. He knew what he must look like and he was suddenly unsure if he wanted Ansem to be here for this.

Ansem watched expecting to feel nothing, and surprising himself at the sudden feeling of lust. He knew that even to feel an emotion was unusual for him, but the fact that this was the wrong emotion to be feeling at this time surprised him even more. He knew the boy was in pain, but even so, Riku had this way of looking so graceful and beautiful no matter what he was doing. He was thrilled that Riku was proving to be a perfect candidate for his plans, to the point where he wanted to share the boy's body in the most physically possible way he could now. Though at the same time he knew that he should be worried about the pain the boy was in. Worried if he'd make it, worried if the pain would change him, traumatize him, but somehow he must have been completely confident in the boy's will power to survive this. He watched Riku as his form slowly started to relax from its contorted and tensed position and only his chest was rapidly moving as he tried to pant for breath.

"It will be a long night." Ansem said as he tried to remove himself from this situation, he didn't like where his thoughts were going, and he knew that he would either expose himself to much or take advantage if he stayed, so he stood and brushed Riku's sweaty bang from his eyes.

"Stay." Riku ordered as he grabbed Ansem's sleeve in order to physically keep him there.

Surprised by Riku reaching out for him, he simply hesitated, looking into those sea green eyes as his mind stumbled for a response. He settled on nodding slightly before pulling his arm away. He was still a bit shocked that Riku would want him around when he was in such a vulnerable position, but he composed himself to firmly not show it.

"I'll get you some water." Ansem said in order to excuse himself so that he could digest what had just happened.

The look in Riku's eyes kept playing over and over again in his mind. The boy looked just like a boy. He continued to forget how young Riku was and how vulnerable he was. He loved that about the boy, and he had to remind himself that he was trying to preserve and capture Riku at the same time. He needed to be careful with how he handled Riku. He was on his way back to the room when he heard the boy screaming from the pain. He slowly entered the room and seated himself beside the straining body, that was pulled taunt, muscles bulging and twitching, and that beautiful mane of silver was thrown back against the pillow as the boy screamed his throat hoarse. When the wave finally ended, Riku fell to the bed exhausted and lay motionless, until Ansem pulled him into his arms to rest against his chest and offered the water and lightly placed a cool rag that he had the foresight to bring on his sweaty brow.

"Want to tell me what happened with your friend?" Ansem asked, giving Riku a distraction from his situation, but the boy only snorted and sipped at his water as he rested limply against Ansem's chest.

"He replaced me." He finally answered in a hoarse whisper, as his hand started to tremble and Ansem grabbed the glass before it was dropped.

Ansem set the class on the nightstand and adjusted so that Riku was better laying on him. He hummed in acknowledgement of Riku's pain of being betrayed and ran his fingers through the silky silver hair soothingly. Riku sighed heavily at the gentle touch and relaxed more. His body was overly sensitized by the pain, and the gentle touch was overly pleasing compared to the pain he was feeling. He felt good, and comfortable, and he didn't want it to stop, so he didn't fight it, he didn't try to pursue conversation, he just rested into the broad, warm chest and allowed himself to be touched.

"Then replace him with me. I can treat you better than that boy." Ansem whispered huskily into Riku's ear as he leaned over the boy slightly, taking the cloth from his head to dab at the oozing wound.

"Mn, yeah." Riku agreed that Ansem could treat him better non-coherently before his body started to tense again. "No." He groaned as his hands gripped at Ansem's thighs to brace himself, just before the pain took over and his body arched and contorted again. He was arched back into Ansem and began to thrash from the pain, and even if he wanted to stop it he couldn't, that is until Ansem firmly wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place. "Make it stop!" Riku screamed as tears found his eyes, but Ansem could do nothing but hold Riku down and whisper comforting words into his ear.

Riku was only half conscious, completely drained and panting for breath after that wave, but he found Ansem's eyes and kept eye contact as Ansem loosened his hold and returned to stroking his hair gently, and holding him in such a soft embrace. He felt Ansem press a light kiss to his neck and his eyes widened at the feel to his overly sensitized skin and the overly affectionate gesture from the man, but he had no energy to struggle. Ansem had never been so gentle, and now that he was in this position he had only the option to deny it or accept that it was nice to feel so treasured, by a man who was so cruel to everyone else.

"You're going to become so strong…My Riku." Ansem breathed possessively just before Riku started to scream again with the pain.

**Author Note: Please do review. Things are about to get darker from here, stay tuned.**

**Repliku: I've been dying to write more of those hot scenes, but my plot is getting in the way! . I hope this chapter shows you just where I'm going with this and proves my promise for dark/sexy chapters later. I'll keep that in mind, about Riku. It might happen. Thank you as always.**

**Neverendingoblivion: If you find any other Ansem/Riku stories let me know. I'm dying to see how other people are doing this. I'm so glad you like my story. Thank you! Check out my other work 'Eyes Set To Kill' if you like. **

**~Thank you for adding, following, favoriteing, watevering… Zorrina93, Anneliza, Ivan is Alive, and HMPrune thank you for adding me to your author alert, I'll just thank you in both of my story updates.**

**~Check out my new Story guys! As always Review Review Review~**

**Please and Thank you. **


	16. MildMannered

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author Note: Holy shit.**

**Chapter Sixteen_**

**~"Mild-Mannered"**

The waves of pain had varied in frequency, never coming when they were expected or staying for as long or as short as the last. They somehow always seemed to catch Riku off guard and made him doubt his inner strength. He really didn't know if he was going to make it through the night at all. He'd wanted to stop fighting so many times, but to do that meant death. That was something he couldn't even wrap his head around. He was so young, and had so much more to do, he wasn't going to let something like this kill him. He was too damned determined to prove himself and his strength to himself, to that damn bastard Ansem, and even to Sora who thought he was easily replaced.

He didn't sleep, but passed out from exhaustion or pain after a wave, sometimes even experiencing them in his unconsciousness, though he wasn't aware of it. Ansem stayed the entire night, and if the man slept, Riku wasn't witness to it. With every fit, Ansem was there holding him down so that he couldn't cause more harm to his body as he writhed in pain. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but he opened his eyes to find Ansem holding him and stroking his hair soothingly. He was confused at first, but this overwhelming surge of strength overtook him and he knew he'd successfully made it through the night.

He felt strong, really strong.

"You're awake." Ansem mumbled as he stopped stroking Riku's hair and looked him in the eye. "How do you feel?" He asked with a genuine kind of curiosity.

"Better." Riku replied hoarsely, not sure if he wanted to elaborate on how strong he felt.

"I knew the darkness would not overwhelm you." Ansem said proudly as he made another pass through Riku's hair.

"You knew this would happen!" Riku suddenly accused and he jerked away from Ansem and scrambled off the bed.

"Of course I did." Ansem replied coldly as he adjusted himself on the bed now that Riku was no longer resting on him.

"I could have died!" Riku screamed pulling at his hair in frustration and disbelief, but still hoping that Ansem would assure him that he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"That would have been unfortunate, but I knew the risks." Ansem shrugged as he moved to stand from the bed, feeling that this was going to be a long and uncomfortable conversation.

"This is my life!" Riku screamed in utter disbelief.

He couldn't believe how Ansem was acting. This was a huge life changing event. Life changing as in his life could have ended and yet Ansem is acting as if it was no big deal. Things worked out in the end so there was no reason to panic about it right now, but he was still appalled and scared about what other gambles Ansem might unwittingly take with his life.

"You didn't die." Ansem placated in the still silence.

Riku was still in his moment of sheer rage where he couldn't so much as utter a word. His whole body slumped in defeat as the moment of rage passed over him and overwhelmed his already shot body. He didn't want to argue now, and Ansem was right, he wasn't dead.

"I didn't die." He agreed in a low, defeated voice.

Ansem wrapped his arms around Riku and stroked his hair lightly, knowing not to say anything to the boy about the easy victory. They were both tired from the night before and he was afraid that if he gloated about his nonchalance and huge gamble on the boys life that he might mistakenly reveal the anxiety he felt about it. This was something that he'd planned out even before he knew who Riku was, and he wouldn't let his own feelings hold him back from his goals. He couldn't let anyone see the sort of feelings he was harboring. For now he would silently relish the relief and hold the boy as he realized the hardest part was through. He needed to remain the heartless man for everyone else to see, but at least for now he could hold on to this small victory.

Riku stayed still as he allowed himself to be petted. The fatigue was wearing off and his entire body was starting to feel electrified and buzzed with power. Ansem must have felt it as well because the next thing he knew Ansem was pushing him away by the shoulders and grinning down at him.

"Want to see what you can do?" He asked with a sort of playfulness that Riku had never seen in the man before.

"Can we spar?" Riku asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"You think you can keep up?" Ansem asked with a raised brow and in a voice that oozed challenge.

"Oh hell yeah!" Riku said, obviously accepting the challenge as he batted Ansem's hands away and grabbed a shirt, throwing it on over his head and messily combing through his room to get ready.

Ansem watched in amusement as Riku rushed around the room to get dressed. It was the small things like these that he'd come to adore about the boy. Riku basically pushed Ansem over as he started to lead the way down the hall, knocking Ansem rudely from his thoughts. He was glad for it though, he needed to reign himself in a bit more. He followed the boy down the hall at a leisurely pace as they traveled down the main stairs and ended up in the entrance hall. Riku was happily throwing insults and challenges over his shoulder at Ansem, taunting the man and basically talking trash excitedly as he lead the way and Ansem just chuckled at the boys bravado.

"Honestly Riku, I've been waiting for a chance to show you some manners." Ansem said unimpressed as Riku took up a fighting stance and Ansem arrogantly crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can try." Riku shot back as he called his blade in to his hand, ready to begin.

"You have no idea what you're up against." Ansem smirked, feeling the thrill of a battle rushing through his blood, something he didn't allow himself the pleasure of often enough.

His shadow guardian appeared over his shoulder comfortably when summoned and he relaxed in to the feeling of the power and control he had over his own darkness. He felt the figure comfortably resting at his back, looming over him slightly to protect him better and he petted the figures head adoringly.

"What the hell is that?" Riku said slightly unnerved at the sight of the thing, but before he could even finish what he was saying he had to jump back to avoid being crushed by the shadow gardian's huge clawed hand.

Ansem just smirked, crossing his arms once again and started to levitate a bit off the ground. His guardian's hands started to glow with dark energy and it was aiming for the boys heart as Ansem's own attack focused on Riku's center, knowing the boy wouldn't know how to block both attacks. Riku managed to get his blade up in time to block the demon even though Ansem had moved so fast he became a blur. Was that really all Ansem, or was it the demon? He wasn't even sure anymore. Ansem looked so smug levitating with his arms crossed as if it were effortless to be fighting him. Needless to say, that thought really pissed him off, but he didn't have long to think about it as Ansem's attack hit him full on in the stomach and knocked him backwards. He rolled with his fall and got back up quickly, but was holding his aching stomach, snarling at the man and his cheap shot.

"How the hell am I suppose to fight you like that?" Riku growled.

"You challenged me." Ansem said nonchalantly.

Growling Riku threw a blast of darkness from his palm effortlessly and jumped back in to the fight, this time he was focusing on staying on the offensive. If Ansem was going to just hide behind his guardian, Riku was going to make the man at least suffer a blow or two. Unfortunately Ansem's guardian was adept at blocking all of Riku's attacks, Ansem didn't even bother to fight back. He was pissed that he couldn't even get the stupid bastard to life a finger against him. Was he really not a challenge? He dodge rolled backwards to get a bit of distance between them so he could figure out his next attack when the guardian's hands started to light up with dark energy again. Riku tensed to prepare for the blow, but the attack was aimed at the ground and traveled like a shockwave to where he was rooted to the spot.

It fucking hurt. It was like being shocked with electricity at a high voltage, sending him flying away from the spot and tossing him halfway across the entranceway. He hit the ground hard, losing the grip on his blade and rolling along the ground painfully until he finally landed in a heap with his arm outstretched towards his blade.

Ansem took his time walking over to the boy, his guardian dismissed along with the threat. Riku called his keyblade to his outstretched hand hoping to catch the man off guard, but Ansem's boot landed threateningly on his forearm, holding it firmly in place. Riku grunted and jerked his head up to glare at Ansem's passive face.

"We indeed are a lot alike." Ansem said as he dropped to one knee, his boot still pinning Riku's arm.

"We are nothing alike." Riku spat, sore about losing. "Let me up." He growled as he used his free hand to push at Ansem's chest.

Ansem didn't budge, but Riku froze as well. He'd never actually reached out to touch the man before and now his hand was resting on his bare chest. He quickly withdrew his hand at the realization and focused his energy on the darkness, allowing it to surround him and build up until he couldn't hold it anymore. He let it expel at the same time, the force arching his body and creating a huge wave of sheer power knocking Ansem back and away.

Riku was quick to stand, suddenly mad and irritated and tired all at once. He held his blade before him and watched as a thin trail of blood dripped from Ansem's bottom lip, as the man let down his guard.

"Very good." Ansem nearly purred.

Riku felt sickened and confused at this. He threw his blade at Ansem, only to find that midflight it reappeared in his hand. Disturbed he dropped the weapon, allowing it to clank to the floor heavily, as he wove his fingers in to his silver hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"The confusion will fade." Ansem's deep baritone broke the stiff silence that followed.

"I hate you." Riku whispered.

Ansem simply placed a hand on the boys shoulder heavily and shook him slightly. His face was grim as he watched the boys hands drop from his silver hair and those ice blue eyes rose to meet his own. The look that he saw there could have haunted him.

"I'll kill you Ansem." He breathed before brushing past the man and storming down the hall, darkness rippling off his body erratically.

Sighing Ansem bent to pick up the boys forgotten keyblade, only to have it singe him sharply, but he still continued to hold on, inspecting the item as it tore into his skin causing him a good deal of damage, before it was jerked sharply from his hand to disappear into the darkness. Ansem clenched his damaged hand tightly, hissing with the pain it caused, but grit his teeth against it. This too would serve as another reminded that he was not the one chosen, but not for long.

**~Thank you so so much for following me. I'm sorry it's been so long. Life caught up with me.**

**Thank you for adding my story, adding me to you alerts, favoriting me or my story Anneliza, Zorrina93, Varette, Kage Mirai, fan-fan31, Mentally Unstable User, The Mechanical Magpie, ZinnyZanny, MelodiousSchemer and PokingAngel**

**UnknownAlien: I'm glad you like the tender side of Ansem. I hope to add more, unfortunately this chapter kinda ruins that mood ^^**

**Yunie Tatlin: I'm just really glad that people are reading at all. Thank you. It's so exciting to hear that I'm improving. I hope to get much much better. Thank you so much! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**Bluesroyalty98: I know you commented on chapter 6 but this is me just hoping you continued to read. Oh God, that comment made me laugh so hard I nearly peed. Thought you might enjoy that. **

**Repliku: I'm sorry about the slow update! And I sorta stray from the acceptance a bit for now. Sorry! Please how will you ever forgive me? Oh, I'll just write another chapter and upload that as well.**

**Fan-fan31: Welcome to the band wagon. I agree I'm sick of seeing Riku/Sora. Lol, I think Soriku would imply that Sora is a top, but I've got no clue. Sora is just always played as cutesy and innocent. Eh, it's hard to see him any other way now. Thank you for reviewing and hopefully you'll stick around. **

**Kitchan: I can belive I had Riku fangirl at all. For shame. I know you like the progression, how did you feel about the regression? I feel like every relationship goes through this. I'm glad you liked the game dialog. It was a bitch. I kinda wanted it to be a huge part of the plot and it seemed more grounding if it was actually in the game. That was just my take on what could have been going through Riku's mind. I'm glad that your reading what you want to find out more about. This is sort of what I do when I sit down to write. I think about the parts that I wished they'd elaborated on, that's actually how I came up with this story. I wanted to know what Riku was doing while Sora was out being a hero, and this is what I came up with. Thank you again, as always for the encouragement and the time and kind words. **

**Risem: As you wish. ^^ Thankyou for the review. **

**PokingAngel: Just so you know, you were the motivation to finish up this chapter and the next and to get it the fuck up. ^^**


	17. Insolence

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.(Fixed faulty page break)!**

**Author Note: Guys, I rewrote the fight scene in the last chapter, if you're interested. **

**Chapter Seventeen_**

**~Insolence**

"How's the boy?" Maleficent asked in that cold, uncaring voice of hers.

"The Darkness is proving to be too much for him now, it's best to leave him be for the time being." Ansem replied as if board by the subject and continued on with his work.

"So he survived did he? Pity." The women continued, even though Ansem had clearly dismissed the topic.

"Pity?" He questioned, indulging her in her little game.

"He's so…, insubordinate. I feel it would be best to scrap him and turn to someone more loyal, more willing. Someone who has already been trained, instead of this disrespectful know nothing." She elaborated as she paced along Ansem's desk.

"Someone who will blindly follow orders, stupidly offer their life and already has a slate of ingrained bad habits? No. We start new. I can train him how I see fit." He said cutting the women down where she stood. "Your constant need for approval and attention from me is tiring. Do as you are told, and be grateful that I forgive your undermining behavior. Your talent with dark magic is impeccable, but your power hungry overbearing need to prove yourself will be your downfall. Now leave me." Ansem ordered, snapping his pen in two with his frustration.

She was quick to leave after that, not bothering to say a word more, though sneering at the boy who stood in the threshold witness to her humiliation.

"Thinks highly of herself doesn't she?" Riku asked calmly as he leant against the door jam.

Normally he would be pissed that the stupid bitch was talking about him behind his back, trying to get him killed and what not, but being witness to her getting cut down like that seemed to have taken the bite out of it. He felt smug and a little proud that Ansem preferred to stick with him even when Maleficent was so obviously offering up herself as a replacement. Stupid bitch wanted to get with Ansem more than she wanted to breathe.

"Riku." Ansem said calmly, but betrayed a hint of surprise as the man set the broken pen back down on his desk.

"And of me." Riku continued as if he'd never stopped as he let himself in to the office.

"And myself." Ansem added as he selected a new pen.

"Why keep her around?" Riku asked thoughtfully as he picked up the tip of the broken pen before raising a brow and setting it down again.

"She's useful for now. One day she will overstay her welcome. Shall I allow you to dispose of her?" Ansem asked in a board tone as he looked over his work.

"I'd be happy to." Riku said turning his back on Ansem and leaning against the desk to stare out the door.

"You should be training." Ansem said after a long moment.

"Nothing left to fight." Riku replied simply without turning around.

"Then why come here? I've given you access to other worlds." Ansem pointed out a little perplexed.

Normally the boy would avoid him like the plague, especially as of late with his emotions all jumbled. This tipped him off in to thinking that something was not right. Riku wouldn't seek him out and certainly not just for conversation. He set his pen down gently and gave the boy his full attention, even though he was facing the other direction and Ansem was left staring at the stiffness of his shoulders and back that gave away his discomfort.

"I don't like the feeling of traveling through those portals." Riku admitted a little sheepishly. "I know you said the surge in power is overwhelming my emotions but.." He started after a moment but he stopped himself as if losing the will to continue.

"But." Ansem goaded.

"Forget it." Riku snipped and pushed himself off the desk and strode towards the door.

Ansem didn't follow. He knew better to at this point. The boy was basically a time bomb and with the added power he was a dangerous one at that. He'd already proven that he could cause harm and Ansem was not looking for a repeat performance. His own body was brittle and failing him. As good as it was to see Riku's progress; he needed to keep up appearances. He already had a hunch what this was about anyways; he always kept tabs on the boy and his mind. He was shocked that it had gotten to the point where Riku would seek him out, but pleasantly so. Perhaps he was closer to his final goal after all. Smirking he put a rush on his work with the intent to not have to be in this body for much longer.

Riku stormed out of the entrance of the castle. Down the polished steps and out to what used to be a grand entranceway, but now lay in shambles thanks to the Heartless and Ansem. The castle came to an abrupt end and teetered off into floating chunks of earth that lead down to the enchanted waters below. He always marveled at the water, and how one could walk across the enchanted lake, but he knew it was unnatural and a byproduct of Ansem's tampering, but it was a wonder all the same. It felt more private here, though he'd learned by now that he could never really escape Ansem, he could only fool himself in to thinking that he was allowed to be alone with his own thoughts or that he had any sense of privacy. He was skimming his finger tips over the top of the water when he felt that familiar prodding in the back of his mind. He knew it was the presence of another, and he also knew that Ansem did it deliberately to let him know that he was there. They had learned a long time that Riku's sense of knowing when someone was snooping though his thoughts was poor and it normally ended in Riku jumping like a scared cat.

'Are you truly afraid to ask?' Ansem's voice echoed in the back of his head.

"Just leave me alone." Riku groaned as he threw himself back to lay down on the earth facing upwards at the sky in exasperation.

'It's fine to desire me.' Ansem goaded.

"I don't." Riku snapped as he rolled over onto his stomach and trailed his fingers through the water again.

'One day we will become one. Oh Riku, the power we will have.' He purred almost as if he was at the others ear, and Riku could swear he could feel an arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"I want no part of that." Riku snapped pushing himself up, feeling uncomfortable.

'I can offer you, greatness, pleasure.' Ansem hissed, the feeling of a body pressing against him from the front and breathe on his face, pushing him to stumble backward from the invasion.

"Leave me alone!" Riku screamed, pushing away and throwing open a portal and hesitantly wandering through it.

'You can't escape me Riku.' Ansem's voice followed him.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ansem asked as he carried an injured Riku down the halls of Hollow Bastion.

The boy had slipped out of consciousness almost as soon as he'd touched him. He'd tried to give Riku some freedom; he knew that he'd been pushing him so much lately and that the lack of privacy was really pushing the boy away. However, Riku wasn't familiar with his own strength yet, and facing a person who really wanted him dead was foreign to him, but he knew the boy would learn and grow from this.

"How'd I get here?" Riku asked in a hoarse voice, not even bothering to struggle at being carried, he hurt too much for that, in fact talking hurt too much.

"I had to retrieve you." Ansem said in an almost bored tone.

"How'd you find m-…" Riku started but his voice gave out with a sharp stab of pain. He was really starting to get tired of being hurt all the time. His chest hurt like a fire had spread through it. He reached a hand up to touch it as he closed his eyes against the pain. That however was not a good idea, as he soon found another pain in his shoulder, but it was strange, it was further out then his shoulder, but the pain was very real, it made his whole arm numb and heavy.

"Are minds are connected, there is never a time where you can escape me." Ansem said softly, feeling as if he should be a bit gentler.

"Fantastic." Riku groaned and allowed his hand to slip away from his chest, covered in a blood so dark it was nearly black.

"Insolent boy, it saved your life." Ansem growled.

"I'm not greatful." Riku said bitterly as Ansem lay him down on his bed.

"You're foolish." Ansem chided as he pressed his lips to Riku's, secretly just glad that he'd gotten there in time, and Riku was still acting like his stubborn self.

He was surprised to find no resistance, but pulled away only to find that Riku was passed out. He quickly shook the boy awake, shaking his own head at the hope that Riku had accepted him for once. Riku awoke groaning in pain and moaning for Ansem to stop in his hoarse voice, chocked up with a very real pain caught in his chest. Ansem stopped and brushed hair from Riku's now sweaty brow. He could feel that Riku had become feverish, which was not a good sign. He'd wanted Riku to suffer the consequences of brashly running off like he had and getting injured, but it seemed that the injuries were to serious and possibly life threatening.

"Ansem." Riku hissed in pain. "Let me sleep. I'm so tired." Riku slurred out as he started to drift again.

"No. Focus on me." Ansem said as he gripped the boys chin and forced their eyes to meet.

Riku groaned, but forced his eyes open and did as asked. He watched as Ansem muttered the highest level cure and watched as his wound stitched itself together. The feeling tore a moan from Riku's unsuspecting lips. Riku was caught off guard and his fair features flushed red with his embarrassment. He quickly mumbled that it had felt good as an explanation, and shifted his legs uncomfortably. Ansem looked down, noting that Riku must be super sensitive to magic. Mortified Riku tried to kick Ansem away, but his body felt heavy and still ached.

"Rest. Your body hasn't adjusted to the heal yet. You were very badly injured." Ansem instructed as he unzipped the boys pants, watching as Riku's temporary fangs bit into his lip.

"What are you doing! Stop!" Riku panicked.

"You can't do it yourself." Ansem said smugly as he pulled Riku's poorly hidden erection free.

"I don't care. I don't want you to do it!" Riku said as his hand rose up to weakly grip Ansem's his eyes narrowing to slits and if looks could kill.

"Shut up." Ansem said nonchalantly as he started to stroke the boy firmly.

An involuntary moan left Riku's lips as he head fell back against his pillow and his free hand fisted in his hair, as if torn between what it should be doing. His grip on Ansem's hand had simply tightened and he wasn't really sure if he was trying to pull the man away or force him to move faster.

"Please stop." Riku chocked out.

Ansem simply ignored him, circling his thumb over the slit, causing Riku to whimper at the feeling and thrust his hips upwards. He watched Riku's expressions as he increased his pace and noted that it wasn't long until Riku was spilling himself over both their hands, since the boy had held on to him the whole time.

"Sleep well Riku." Ansem said as Riku was still trying to catch his breath and placed a small kiss to his sweaty brow.

"Bastard." Riku growled, but lay still and allowed Ansem to win this round.

**A.N. Thank you guys so much for continuing to support and follow me. I tried something new for my own writing style by skipping a huge scene in the middle like I did. I really want to make that its own little side chapter and hopefully there aren't any inconsistencies. I know some of it won't make sense now, but hints at where Riku really went. Anyway, thanks so much again. **

**~Thank you for favoriting lizabeyy**

**UnkownAlien: ^^ Glad to make your holiday. Okay, I normally would respond to this in a PM, because that is so much easier and we can have elongated conversation, but that's not possible. Anyways, yes in my story I feel like Anti-Sora is Sora's darkness and acts out the feelings of Sora's lust for his best friend. It's something I've been playing with and I'm not sure if I want to include it, but how could Sora not love Riku, I mean come on! . Really, maybe it's just me. Anyways, I wanted a darker Sora. We only see him as the hero and such a goody goody, I wanted him to have these deep dark feelings that really motivate Riku to turn against him. The Anti-sora scene I think really pushes Riku away from his best friend and isolates him, making him feel there is nowhere for him to go, because even his best friend is this horrible thing inside. Obviously, Sora is not anything like Anti-Sora, because Sora is just too good, but this is his darkness, the stuff that his light really blocks out. I'm not really sure if I'm making sense right now lol. About the whole Ansem gambling on Riku's life bit. I think that Riku has really lost a lot of his own self worth and has become very attached to Ansem with Stockholm syndrome. I feel like he stays because he has nowhere to go and he's treated like this because he feels like he shouldn't be treated any better. To him, this is just how it is and has become his life now. It's really a terrible thought right? I think Riku acts all big and strong, but he's really still a kid and he's scared and Ansem has become all he knows, that's why he's slowly starting to accept him. Tell me if that helps or not. ^^ thanks as always.**

**PokingAngel: Your message was kinda the push I needed. I actually went back and edited the last chapter because of your review. I'm rotten at writing fight scenes, but hopefully this one was better and more to your liking. Thank you as always. **

**Repliku: ^^ I'm forgiven! Thank you. Hopefully I can update more often, I have the next chapter written already so that may help.**

**Yunie Tatlin: I'm sorry you're sick! Feel better. You never have to review. Its just nice. I really appreciate it, but as long as you like my work that's all that matters. Just stopping by and reading is good enough for me. Thank you as always. Feel better, though I really hope you're not still sick by now lol. **


	18. Halloween Town

**The Blinding Truth_**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type.**

**Author Note: Well, this took forever! This really only got completed thanks to PokingAngel, so thank her appropriately! ^^ Thank you guys so much for being patient. **

**Chapter Eighteen_**

**~Halloween Town**

Ansem had really pissed him off this time. He really wasn't ready to deal with not hating the man, but the thought of possibly desiring him was a little much for his mind to take in. He'd known for a while now that he wasn't interested in women, but he wasn't exactly ready to have it shoved in his face that he liked men, especially not a man that until recently he really wanted dead, and he could feel those murderous feelings creeping back up.

He was pissed as it was, but storming through that portal did nothing for his mood. He hated the feeling the darkness brought upon him, whether it be because he wasn't use to it or if his heart wasn't blackened enough, all he cared about was the uncomfortable feeling it brought upon him. However, he was glad for any chance to escape Ansem, no matter how much he hated the icy grip of the darkness. He was livid as he struggled through the portal, but that only increased as he walked right into Ansem's chest as the man waited for him with crossed arms on the other side.

Taken off guard he stumbled unsuspectingly into the man and lost his balance at the collision, but Ansem's hand quickly shot out to right him. Once stable, Riku batted the gloved hands away in irritation and a low growl of disapproval as he rounded on the elder man with a fierce look in his eyes.

"So you fuckin' followed me?" He growled as he distanced himself from the man, backing up a few steps and balling his hands into fists.

"Well, I can't have you running around as you are now." Ansem said calmly to the boy's aggressive tone and he gestured towards Riku's clothing.

"What the hell is wrong with the way I am now?" Riku shot back in a deadly tone as he turned his back to Ansem and approached a gothic looking gate.

He really didn't want to have a conversation with the man and he was trying anything he could to keep himself distracted from the conversation and how much he really wanted to attack the man standing confidently as if not bothered at all by Riku's foul mood. He took a calming breath and peered around the gate, noticing for the first time that it seemed to be night here and that the area was eerily quiet. He could only assume that what he was looking at was a town, but it wasn't like any town he'd ever seen. It was mostly abandoned and dilapidated, with no sign of anyone living here, other than the buildings that had obviously still stood. It was like looking at a ghost town and it was actually really creepy. Where the hell was he?

"You have to fit in to the place that you are visiting, otherwise you may receive some unwanted attention." Ansem spoke lowly, pulling Riku away from the gate by the elbow and out of sight of anyone who may chance by.

Riku struggled out of the man's grip, still not over his earlier tantrum, even with the wonder of a new world before him. Ansem let him wonder back a few small steps, but Riku didn't seem intent of moving any farther away other than putting some obvious space between them. Riku looked around for the first time at the area they had stepped out in to. They seemed to be in a graveyard with tombstones surrounding them and gothic looking angels, dyed black in the night sky and grotesquely illuminated by the pale moonlight. He suddenly had a change of mind and wanted to call up another portal to get out of there, but was afraid that would make him look like a coward in front of Ansem, and it wouldn't really matter either way. The infuriating man would just follow him again. He needed to stay.

"You're in Halloween Town by the way." Ansem said as he stepped forward, crossing the gap between their bodies and gripping Riku's chin with his gloved hand to get the boy to focus on him instead of the tombstones that were so obviously freaking him out.

"There's such a place?" Riku asked, drawing his eyes back to Ansem, his voice disbelieving.

"There are many worlds Riku. You must always fit in and not draw attention to yourself." He instructed as he let his gloved fingers glide over Riku's jaw.

"Why?" Riku asked as he pushed Ansem's wandering hands away, though not as aggressively as normal.

"Many don't know there are other worlds." He said as he contorted the darkness to form a portal below them on the cobble stone. "Just stand still." He instructed as he backed away a few steps, not wanting to get caught inside the darkness. "The darkness in each new area can be used to change your appearance. It scans the world and will equip you with items and clothing that will allow you to affectively blend in."

"That's actually pretty cool." Riku admitted as he watched the darkness wrapping around his legs and enveloping him with it icy touch, changing his clothing as it went.

He stepped away from the darkness as it suddenly dropped from his body like water falling into a puddle at his feet. He felt heavier as he walked away from the cold darkness and closer to Ansem unconsciously, still slightly in awe of the darkness' power. He glanced down at his hands, admiring the new gloves that rested there, however there weren't much different than his previous gloves, just less metallic looking and a sort of worn black, but soft material. He could feel Ansem's eyes on him but he ignored it in favor of seeing what the darkness had done to his clothing that he'd been wearing since he'd left the island some weeks ago.

His favorite yellow sleeveless shirt had been replaced by a tight fitting long-sleeved black shirt of the same worn looking black material as his gloves, though the shirt actually had a few patches in the sleeves where holes bared his pale skin. The collar of the shirt was much lower than what he was use to and it was baring his collarbone so that soft strands of his silver hair could tickle at the smooth skin. He reached out with his gloved fingers to touch at the exposed skin, finding it weird to have it exposed, since he wasn't used to it.

He looked down to see boots instead of his trusty sneakers. It was a strange feeling to be in boots when he was so used to sneakers. It was more confining and it seemed like he needed to learn how to walk all over again, but he liked the way they looked. They were shin high, black and buckled fashionably. His baggy pants were an ashen grey and his underpants black with a new addition of a thick black belt around his waist and his usual criss-cross belts along his chest were still present. He could feel something resting on his head, but just as he reached for it he felt something along his back, it was a feeling between his shoulder blades and his spine, but not quite, he couldn't really place where he felt the touch, but he swung around quickly to catch Ansem with his hand outstretched towards him.

His eyes glared at the man who looked at him hungrily and Riku bared his teeth and growled at him, however he was surprised by the pure animalistic sound that escaped his throat. Surprised he bit at his lip and looked confused before pain flooded his eyes and blood dribbled from his lower lip where newly grown fangs had pierced it. He reached up to touch the injured area but Ansem's hand beat him there, whipping the blood from his lip and cupping the boys chin. Riku merely snarled at the other and pushed him away.

"The fuck have you done to me?" He growled around the strange teeth in his mouth, and something at his back twitched in response. "And where the hell were you touching?" He continued.

"These wings," Ansem said as he reached out to stroke one of the black appendages that had sprouted from the boys shoulders. "They suit you." He finished as he watched Riku shiver at the touch.

"Don't touch!" Riku growled as he wrapped one of the wings protectively around his body, surprised at their movement and how naturally he seemed to be able to control them, but that's when Ansem noticed something else that he just couldn't resist touching.

He leaned forward, ignoring Riku's wishes and gripped the thin black tail that was whipping about like an agitated cats. It was shaped like as spade at the end and was silky smooth to the touch, just like the wings as he allowed his gloved fingers to glide over the skin of the new appendage, tearing an unwilling moan from Riku's lips. Embarrassed and angry Riku whipped the tail away from Ansem's hands and growled again, bearing fangs and narrowing his eyes with murderous intent.

"That," Ansem started as he gestured to the tail. "We will be exploring later." He finished as he called the darkness still pooled on the cobble stone back into his being.

"Like hell we will." Riku growled as he turned away, hoping that they were done now and he could get the hell away from this man.

There was a strange moment of silence where Ansem didn't seem to have anything to say to that and Riku seemed to actually be waiting for him to argue his point. It was uncomfortable for a moment and just when Riku had decided to just take off and go explore this place, seeming to remember he'd come here to get away from Ansem, the man spoke disrupting the silence.

"I have a job for you while you are here." Ansem said in a more business like tone.

"Really?" Riku asked turning a bit to look over his shoulder, surprised to be trusted with a job.

"Yes. There is a girl here by the name of Sally. She has vision's that allow her to see into the future, no matter how minimally. Find her, and bring her back to me, by any means necessary. She would be a lovely asset." Ansem hummed as he opened up a portal for himself and started towards it, but paused as he got close to Riku. "And do be careful Riku." He said as he stroked the boys cheek, flicking his thumb over the boys bloodied lower lip and pulling his gloved hand back and to his own lips where he licked the blood free of his glove.

Riku just snorted at the treatment and licked his own lower lip clean of his blood. "You're really going to let me do this alone?" He asked after a moment.

"I am a busy man, and you are capable." Ansem said having to draw his eyes away from Riku's pink tongue and briskly walking through the open portal dismissively, and the portal closed swiftly behind him.

"More than capable, old man." Riku huffed to the suddenly empty graveyard and balled his hands into fists, ready to prove his worth on his first mission.

Determined he started back towards the old gothic looking gate and into the ghost town to look for this Sally. Surprisingly it didn't take him long to run into his first civilians in the supposed ghost town. The only way he could describe them was as tick-or-treat-ers. He was going to just ignore them, but as he was trying to walk past, they stopped him singing that horrible trick-or-treat rhyme and one of the kids grabbed his hand and jerked him backwards.

"You new around here mister?" The kid dressed as a skeleton asked as he pulled at Riku's arm again.

"How could he be new dummy!" The girl dressed as a witch cut in as she elbowed the other, forcing the boy to let go of Riku to hold his ribs.

"Maybe he just never comes outside!" The boy dressed as a devil offered as he pulled at the witches hat.

"Um, yeah." Riku agreed, trying to placate the kids, get them to stop fighting and hopefully leave him alone, however, it didn't work out that way.

"I'm Lock!" The devil piped up unexpectedly.

"Shock!" The witch introduced unwilling to be outdone by the other.

"Barrel." The other yelled as if just catching on to what was happening.

"Uh, Riku." He said offering a hand and watching as the kids just stared at him all doe eyed and confused by the gesture. "Um, I'm looking for Sally." He said feeling awkward and wanting to be left alone so he could just look for this girl on his own instead of being forced to be around these kids any longer.

"No way!" Shock replied suddenly, seeming to be offended by him wanting to see her.

"Why'd you wanna go see her for?" Lock said dismissively and snorting at the thought of seeing this Sally.

"Who you should go see is Mr. Oogey Boogey!" Barrel shouted excitedly, his two cohorts agreeing exuberantly.

"Um, no." Riku said pushing his hands in front of his body to deny the offer. "I'm really only looking for Sally." Riku said waving his hands a bit as he thought to himself that seriously there was someone named Oogey Boogey?

"You've gotta see Mr. Oogey Boogey!" They cheered as Lock and Barrel grabbed his wrists and started to drag him forward and Shock whistled for something.

Riku pulled at the hold, but he didn't want to fight a bunch of kids so he tried to protest with words, but it seemed that no one was listening to him and they already had their minds made up, as they continued to forcibly drag him forward singing that god forsaken trick-or-treat song. He was in the process of calling up the darkness, but he wasn't very experienced with using it and it took a lot for him to focus. It was strange to be using it against someone who was not Ansem. He'd managed only a small shadow before his concentration was broken by what he thought was possibly the creepiest thing he'd even seen in his life. Was that a walking bathtub? Headed straight for them. Why was the tub walking, and why the hell was it walking towards them, better yet, why the hell weren't they running from the creepy ass thing? He managed to get out of the boys strong hold against his wrists and was about to just book it when Shock noticed the tiny heartless and gasped in surprise.

"Get 'em!" Lock cried and it was suddenly like those kids were on a sugar high from Halloween candy as they sprung into action.

He had time enough to call forth his keyblade, but there was no method to the way the kids were fighting. Barrel was running around like he was some sort of race car, barreling over anything in his path, while Shock spun in circles in much the same method, Lock was the one Riku really had to look out for though. He seemed to be the only one who understood how to fight and was jumping in to lay a few good hits before retreating and letting the other two cause chaos.

Riku held his own, managing to get a good feel of the fight and being able to avoid Barrel and Shock for the most part and he focused most of his attacks on Lock, however the kid was good at running away, and Riku got a little single minded in his frustration and chased after him, managing only to catch Barrel in the guy and Shock to the ribs. He had the breath knocked out of him at the impact, and before he could get better situated, he was being manhandled as he was tied down with what looked like yo you string wound around himself several times, and none too lightly. He was forced into the creepy bathtub as Lock played with his keyblade like he was some sort of pirate before it disappeared in the kids hands to go back to wherever it did when it wasn't in the key bearers' hands. Unhappy with that, Lock joined Shock and Barrel by climbing on top of Riku who was uncomfortably squished in the tub and held him down.

He struggled under their combined weight, panicking at being inside this creepy walking bathtub and maybe hyperventilating a little, but couldn't manage to toss the bodies holding him down. He wasn't really sure how or when it happened; just that he was mortified that it did. He found himself bound in a bath tub that was walking on its own, with three trick-or-treaters sitting on him like it was no big deal. Oh if Ansem could see him now. He flushed at the though and groaned in mortification.

~TBT~ The Blinding Truth~ TBT~ The Blinding Truth~ TBT~ The Blinding Truth~ TBT~ The Blinding Truth~

Ansem's connection with Riku was stronger than he allowed Riku to know. Not only could he mentally invade the boys mind, but he could use the darkness to physically locate him and see him if he so desired. This was something he had no intention of allowing Riku to know. He knew very well how the boy might feel about something like that, and he wasn't willing to have that argument, nor was he willing to limit the luxury of being able to watch the boy when he pleased, like now.

He wanted to appear as if he wasn't worried and that he trusted Riku. He knew that was essential to the boys growth, but he couldn't help but worry. A lot was riding on the silverettes shoulders and as much as he was unwilling to admit this, he didn't want to watch the boy die. He'd become rather fond of him. He stopped his work as these thoughts began persisting and he called upon the darkness, knowing this was the only way to stop thinking about the boy and be able to return to his work. Setting his pen aside he gazed into the darkness, contorting it and stretching it so that it was a thin sheet of the inky black and then it started to color as it searched for Riku.

After a moment Ansem could see Riku's colored face and the look of embarrassment on his charge. Upon closer inspection he could make out the bodies of Oogey Boogey's infuriating minions and that Riku appeared to be tied up and carried towards Oogey Boogey's lair. He wasn't overly worried because Oogey Boogey did work for him, however he was amused by the position Riku had managed to get in to. He could see that Riku's newly acquired wings were being crushed under him and the he seemed rather displeased with the situation. Ansem however found it amusing and as much as he would have liked to help the boy out of it and chuckled at his despair he decided to allow the boy his pride and to just keep tabs on him as the trick-or-treaters took him up the mountain like tree structure and to Oogey Boogey's lair.

~TBT~ The Blinding Truth~ TBT~ The Blinding Truth~ TBT~ The Blinding Truth~ TBT~ The Blinding Truth~

"Should we put him in one of the cages?" Barrel asked when they seemed to have made it to the top of the tree, mountain thing.

"He's not a bug!" Lock said hitting the other over the head.

"Let's just dump him down the chute!" Shock suggested.

Riku was struggling and protesting louder now. Up until this point it had been humiliating, but harmless, however they were going to be placing him In the hands of another and that was not okay. He'd never heard of this Oogey Boogey, but he didn't trust him, nor did he want to meet him, especially not bound like he was. He was fighting the ropes now as best he could as they cut in to him and held him in place as Lock, Shock, and Barrel got off him and the living tub dumped him down the said chute. The space he fell through was tight, forcing him to fall without any means of breaking it, he couldn't even spread his new wings to help. He landed hard on the ground and let out a long groan of pain, almost wishing he'd hit his head so he could pass out and not have to deal with whatever was to come.

"We~ell!" A deep voice rang out, dragging the one word out in surprised excitement.

Riku was able to pick himself up to his knees from his uncomfortable position on the ground and he turned to face the voice, but shot back at what he saw. He fell back on his ass and stared in disbelief at the moving potatoes sack, or bag of manure or whatever it was. Really, where was he?

"And who might you be?" The sack asked in a sing song sort of way.

"Riku. Could you untie-" He started but was cut off rudely.

"Riku?" The sack asked bringing a hand, or what must be a hand, up to its face and rubbing. "That brat that Ansem's been trainin'?" The sack asked out loud and spun around, putting his back to Riku as he mumbled to himself.

"I'm not a brat." Riku growled as he struggled to get his legs under himself.

"-But with him out of the way…" The sack continued to mutter to itself without paying any attention to Riku as he managed to stand and look around the area.

Riku took the time to look around the place, noticing that he was on a platform that overlooked what must have been a death playground. He could see a bunch of deadly looking contraptions below the gate that was sectioning off the platform and the death playground below. He found a brokedn spire in the gate and used it to cut his bonds and stretch out his arms at the newly acquired freedom as he continued to inspect the area, confused as to how the area below worked.

"So, you're Oogey Boogey." Riku said stretching a bit more and continuing to look at the death playground.

"That's right." Oogey Boogey grinned as he spun around, flipping a lever that forced Riku down into said death playground and brought the gate back up to full height.

"What gives? We are on the same side!" Riku growled as he glared up at the other.

Oogey Boogey however seemed to just ignore him and tossed a pair of dice up in the air and caught them again, seeming to be very pleased with himself. Riku watched in annoyance as the sack hummed to himself, having a blast at some party in his head that Riku apparently wasn't invited to, before he suddenly through the dice down as if at a casino betting away his grandma's fortune.

"Snake eyes!" Oogey Boogey exclaimed before pulling another lever, which released some deathly looking spinning blades that really caught Riku off guard, ripping into his left wing and the other grazing across his chest, leaving a shallow cut where red blood spilled, his wing however bled black.

"What are you doing!" Riku yelled in anger as his shoulder slumped with the new and strange pain of being ripped open at the wing.

His whole arm felt dead and useless with the strange pain. He groaned as he tried to move his arm to work through the pain, but his arm apparently had different ideas and just hung limply at his side. He drew his keyblade for self defense as he saw Oogey bending over to pick up his dice again. Apparently Oogey wasn't a team player.

"Ansem sent me you bastard!" Riku yelled, not sure how to attack just yet, and hoping to talk some since into the brainless sack humming and dancing around like some sort of deranged madman.

Oogey threw his dice again, happily singing to himself as he kicked another lever, this one forcing the death playground to rotate, and Riku to stumble trying to regain his balance. He was thrown off by the rotation and though he'd regained his balance, it was almost thrown off again as the area suddenly jerked to a stop and gates flew up, blocking him in and sectioning him off from the rest of the area as three mechanical looking machines moved out from there place in the wall. Riku jerked around to look at the machines, noticing the guns they held just as Oogey cried out in joy.

"Dance!" Oogey commanded as all of the machines fired, with Riku entirely unprepared, only just now understanding that this was the way the coward fought.

He managed to bring his keyblade in front of himself for some form of protection, but it was minimal, he knew there was no way he'd get out of this unhurt. Seriously, how was he supposed to know that Oogey would fight him, they worked for the same guy. They were supposed to be on the same side, and this coward/psycho fought dirty. All Riku could really think was in colors. It was strange that all he could see before him was a bright hot white before there was searing pain in his chest and a breathless cry escaped his lips.

"You shot me." He heard himself saying as he gripped at his chest.

He wasn't really sure how any of it happened, but he felt strong hands under his arms, hoisting him up and then his head was resting on a strong chest before him. He breathed in deeply, recognizing Ansem without having to look to confirm it. He felt unreasonably safe, even though he still hurt badly, he just had this sense of calm wash over him that now Ansem was here and he would handle the rest. With that thought, Riku let his eyes slip closed as he felt his body being lifted. He could tell he screamed at the pain that ripped through his chest at the movement, but he was observing it as if he were watching the scene, he was oddly detached from what was going on until he slipped fully into unconsciousness.

**Author Note: And now, the Thank You's! **

**PokingAngel: As always thank you so much!**

**UnknownAlien: I'm glad updates excite you! I'm glad my nonsensical explination made sense to you. I like my anti-Sora too, and seriously no one can deny the sexiness of Riku! Riku is about to get stronger. I know I've put him through a lot of shit, but that shit is about to hit the metaphorical fan.**

**Yunie Tatlin: Remind me to never be in the same room as you. Are you ever healthy? Yes of course its Halloween Town! You're the only one who guessed lol. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Thanks for adding me to your favorites Ookaminami~**


	19. A Win under his Belt

**The Blinding Truth_**

_DISCLAMER: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts. –Well that's a lie, I own all the games and basically anything you can buy KH related. What I'm trying to say here is that I do not own the characters or anything of that type._

_Author Note: ^^ Thank you guys so much for being patient. Guys this thing is turning out to be way longer then I had first intended forever ago._

_Chapter Nineteen__

_**A Win under his Belt~**_

He awoke feeling annoyed, which altogether wasn't unusual at all. He'd been annoyed for a while now. He'd been getting his ass kicked over the span of what was now, several worlds and it was downright fucking irritating. He was sick and tired of it! It was like he was gaining all this new strength, but not knowing how to use it was holding him back. He couldn't think of anything more frustrating than having the potential, but not the knowledge; however he knew how to obtain that knowledge. It was no secret that he had basically been left to train by himself, Maleficent wanting no part of Riku's training. The bitch didn't want to see him succeed in anything he did. Honestly what was Ansem thinking that bitch was undermining him and his orders, why even keep her around? Frustrated Riku fisted his hair as he sat up in bed and groaned. The time for training on his own was over. He didn't care if he had to drag Ansem away from his desk; the bastard was going to stop ignoring him.

With that thought, he threw the covers from his body and forced himself out of the bed. He was still sore, but his body had mostly adjusted to the heal, and by the time his feet hit cold stone he was actually feeling rather refreshed, however determined. He wanted revenge and he was damn well going to get it. His thoughts darkened as he pushed away from the bed and rushed to get dressed, not bothering to brush his hair, and scowling at his reflection in the mirror as he scrubbed his teeth too harshly with his toothbrush, drawing blood which he ignored when spitting into the sink. He hated his reflection. He still looked like a kid, not someone powerful, or to be feared, not someone who could be seen as an equal, but as a fifteen year old boy and it was irritating. He noted somewhere in his mind that he was comparing his reflection to Ansem, but the thought pissed him off so he paid no attention to it.

He walked down the halls with a purpose. His mood was dark and the darkness drawn to him magnetically. It flickered off his shoulder, and at his finger tips as he walked other inhabitants of the castle, wisely got out of the way and stared at the moody teen as he stormed through the castle. His pace was fast and determined, not veering from his path or unsure of his steps, though he looked like a kid, he was still feared by others because no matter looks, they knew he was powerful, more powerful then the boy himself realized. When he reached Ansem's office, he sharply knocked his knuckles on the door once, before jerking the door open without waiting for a reply. He was surprised he even had the courtesy to knock at all.

"Ah, Riku." Ansem said as he glanced over the edge of a paper he was reading. "Who else would so brashly disturb me?" He said sarcastically as he set the paper down and stood from his chair, noting the boy's mood and the power flickering off of him in waves.

Riku simply closed the door behind himself, with the kick of his foot, and folded his arms over his chest, his expression grim. He watched Ansem move around his desk and approach him calmly, not feeling threatened or the need to retreat. He didn't flinch away when Ansem's hand lifted, nor when said hand smoothed his bed head with a gentle touch, and he didn't brush the man away when the touch lingered.

"What's brought you here?" Ansem finally asked, pulling his hand away on his own accord.

"What's happened to Oogey Boogey?" Riku asked in a bored sounding tone, but his expression was deadly.

"The keyblade master came through that world, shortly after you left it, and took care of Oogey Boogey." Ansem replied, now understanding Riku's mood and attitude.

"He didn't survive?"

"He did not." Ansem replied firmly, however Riku seemed to be looking for more than that. "He was split apart, his bugs escaping and the darkness fully taking over his heart. He was weak and could not overcome it; his heart is probably in Kingdom Hearts by now." He explained bored and sat back down at his desk. "Did you want revenge?"

"I was, but this is fine." Riku said in a less aggressive tone. "That's not all I wanted though." Riku said uncrossing his arms and stepping more into the office.

"Oh?" Ansem asked looking up at the boy once seated properly again and picking up his pen, now that Riku didn't seem to be in an as dangerous mood.

"I want you to train me." Riku said pining Ansem with a glare, because he could tell the man had stopped taking him serious.

"Don't be ridiculous, you will continue your training on your own and your lessons with Maleficent." Ansem dismissed, turning his gaze back down to his work.

"Don't fuck with me like that!" Riku growled, curling his hands into tightly clenched fists, darkness crackling the air around him suddenly, and his mood from before quickly restored.

The quick change and surprising power of suppressed rage caught Ansem off guard and he looked up at the boy with narrowed eyes. He was pleased by Riku's power, but angry with his obedience and ability to listen to authority. The child was anything but respectful. Riku knew he had Ansem now by the way the man looked at him and he took a bold step forward until he was standing on the opposite side of Ansem's desk, and he bent over it, his hands fisting and crinkling papers uncaringly.

"Watch your tone with me boy." Ansem growled as he rescued one of his more important papers from the boy's hands.

"Fuck this Ansem! It's so infuriating! I've been working my God-damn ass off and I have nothing to show for it! In fact I've had my ass handed to me more than what can be considered normal. The only time I make any progress is with you, you self righteous prick! Now get off your ass and train me." Riku spat slamming his fists down on the desk, spilling the ink jar, but meeting Ansem's' eyes unwaveringly.

"You have gone too far." Ansem warned as he righted the jar.

"Oh, what is the oh might Ansem going to do?" Riku taunted, but the familiar claw of Ansem's guardian was gripping his throat before the question was even finished and throwing him backwards and into the door, colliding hard and breaking a hinge, but yet his body still had momentum as he rolled backwards through it until he hit the wall in the hall and came to a stop.

"Yes." Riku hissed from the ground as he picked himself up, bleeding slightly from his head and arms but otherwise just sore as he called forth his blade and rushing back into the office after only a moment of recovery.

Even as he was doing this he knew that this office was a terrible place to pick a fight. The space was crowded and there was no room to maneuver his weapon, however Ansem's superior power and standoffish tactics would easily overpower him here. It didn't seem to matter though as he surveyed the room trying to make it work in his mind.

"Fight me!" He yelled as his blade connected with Ansem's desk, papers flying up around him as the desk split in two.

His head snapped up as his blade caught in the splintered wood, and he had to abandon the weapon and roll out of the way as Ansem forged a blade out of pure darkness and swung it downward with no restraint, waves of darkness flying away from the weapon as it cleanly cleaved through the remainder of the desk and Ansem kicked the ruined furniture apart to walk through the middle. Riku's eyes widened at that, but he called his blade back to him and put a bit of space between himself and Ansem. He'd never really fought the man like this before and he had to admit that he looked powerful.

"What's wrong Riku?" Ansem taunted as he circled, looking for a better angle to attack from, his boots carelessly crushing the destroyed bits of his desk and ruined work.

"I never said anything was wrong." Riku snapped back as he counter circled Ansem, keeping the same distance between them, and watching the man for any sudden moves.

"Your footwork needs improvement." Ansem noted without taking his eyes off Riku, reading the boy for any signs of movement.

Riku however, made the mistake of looking down at his clumsy footing, and barely got his blade up in time to block the attack that surely would have severely injured him, but he cried out in surprised pain as the waves of darkness rolled off Ansem's blade and stung him with a force similar to being electrocuted. He managed to grit his teeth against it and hold the block, until the pain subsided.

"How are you doing that?" Riku gasped as he pushed away with his blade and back flipped out of range, drawing his blade in front of him again.

"Adding darkness into attacks?" Ansem questioned, surprised the boy didn't know how to do as much. "Have you not thought to try that?" He grunted the question out as he swung his blade downward, sending another wave of darkness along the stone floor, ripping it up as it headed towards Riku who dodge rolled out of the way, however surprised at the quickness darkness could travel at.

He climbed to the top of one side of the shattered desk for higher ground as Ansem turned to attack him again. Riku leapt over the attack, swinging his own blade downward in midair, focusing on putting darkness into the attack. His hypersensitive body added too much into the attack and a huge wave of darkness was flung at Ansem who was still recovering from his own attack. Ansem tried to block the attack, barely managing to get his blade before his body as the attack came at him quickly. The blow send him backwards and into the wall of his office, where he connected hard and slid down to the ground, slumped and groaning at the pain. His blade slipped from his fingers and blood trickled from his temple, but he was impressed.

"Shit!" Riku said in surprise as he rushed to Ansem's side, dropping to his knees and abandoning his own weapon as he gingerly reached up to touch the man's snow white hair.

"I'm fine Riku." He chuckled, his fingers having clasped around his blade again and he was holding it ready to strike, behind Riku's back, but the boy was showing him concern so he lowered the blade again.

He was surprised at Riku's worry, sure that he would have jumped at an opportunity to cut him down. After all he only talked about it all the time, even thought about it and dreamed about it, but they must have become closer than Ansem realized as he reached up with a hand to pat Riku's back.

"Sorry, I don't have a lot of control over my power yet." Riku said as he squeezed his eyes shut and held a hand up to his head groaning slightly at the sudden pain.

"Dizzy?" Ansem asked as he threaded his fingers into the boy's hair and pushed until the boys head rested on his shoulder.

"I used too much." Riku groaned at the headache forming behind his eyes.

"That you did." Ansem agreed looking away from the boy to survey his destroyed office. "I suppose I will need a new place to house my office." He said dryly.

Riku pulled back from Ansem to look over his shoulder at the destruction. A real genuine laugh escaped him after a moment and he turned back to Ansem still chuckling. Ansem was surprised at the expression, it was something he'd never seen on the boys face and he quite liked it there.

"I'm not sorry." Riku laughed.

"You wouldn't be you brat." Ansem growled back, pushing Riku back down to rest on his shoulder, nothing threatening or angry about the way he'd said brat, actually it almost sounded like an endearment and Riku knew he really wasn't mad, and they were both content to just sit there a moment soaking up the irony.

_Author note: This was difficult for me. 'nough said. On to the thank yous!_

_**Thanks for adding me, favoriting my story, subscribing to alerts: Senshi Xion, RikusAngel, Isae-chan, Skye Gaurdain27 ((Review next time!))**_

_**Poking Angel: Thank you so much for your continued love and support. I swear I have you in my head when writing this! **_

_**UnknownAlien: Riku's look is awesome right! I mainly chose it because I wanted to dress him up! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I didn't want to change things too much, Jack and Sora destroy Oogey, so it's gotta stay that way…Thanks as always. **_

_**Yunie Tatlin: Lol a paper shredder? Oogey is a jerk and a crafty one at that. Riku is not pleased. Thank you for your continued support!**_

_**Senshi Xion: First of all, thank you so much for your time and nice words, but I have to say that there is plenty to criticize in my writing. I'm always improving, at least I like to think so, but I'm so so glad that you like it. Hope you checked out my other stuff too. Today is a huge upload for me. Three stories all going up. Thank you so much again; I hope you continue to like it. **_

_**Lalala: Best comment review ever, can't wait for more! 3**_


	20. Embrace the Darkness

The Blinding Truth_

Chapter 20

"Embrace the Darkness"

He'd been forced into helping Ansem move his office, since he was the one who destroyed it in the first place. A good portion of the office was ruined beyond repair and Ansem continued to grumble about his latest research and all that penmanship for nothing, but he didn't really seem too upset about it. At least Riku had seen worse for his dinner not being served properly. This was something to scoff at. He assumed Ansem grumbled to try and instill some sort of emotion of guilt, but Riku didn't feel any of that. In fact he felt rather smug and proud of himself for what he'd accomplished and if Ansem was really trying to make him feel bad about what he'd done, the man would have to become a better actor. It was strange that Ansem wasn't mad, but Riku figured he was probably proud or impressed.

Riku followed behind Ansem carrying a box of important files and pens and whatever other office nonsense the man just had to have carted around. Ansem had decided the best place to house his office was in his room. Riku had honestly never been to the mans room and was surprised he even had a bed, but he wouldn't be too shocked if it were only for show. He swore to everything holy that Ansem never slept That's probably why he decided it would be good enough to set all of Ansems office shit down right on the bed. Piling it high and wide so it would be a bitch to rearrange it for sleep. Smug he looked around the now cluttered room that suddenly felt very small with himself, Ansem and Ansem's now combined work and living space. Still Riku couldn't get the nerve to just leave the room, oddly he didn't want to be alone.

"Where will you sleep?" Riku asked amused by himself as he pushed boxes around to clear a spot for himself on the bed.

"I'll move things if I have to." Ansem shrugged seemingly distracted as he tried to organize the mess, all the while wondering to himself if having Riku help really helped at all. "You can leave if you want to." Ansem said over his shoulder, looking to face Riku and smirking.

"No way! You promised to take over my training!" Riku said slamming his hand down on the bed and coughing as dust rose to meet him. Maybe Ansem really didn't sleep.

"Yes, but not now." He sighed turning to face Riku fully. "A certain foul mouthed silver haired boy destroyed my office." Ansem said cocking his head to the side in an innocent manner as he watched Riku.

"Should that boy destroy your bedroom too?" Riku threatened glaring at Ansem.

"Fine." Ansem sighed holding a hand to his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as if trying to suppress an oncoming headache. "I want to work in the heart chamber."

"What's your deal with that place?" Riku grumbled following after Ansem as he lead the way.

"Its an important part of our future." Was all Ansem gave away, which irritated the hell out of Riku but he ignored it, having become so use to it by now.

"Magic or sparring?" Riku asked changing the topic easily instead of instigating an argument.

"Actually I want you to fight Anti-Sora, with any means necessary." Ansem responded without missing a beat.

"No way. I hate that thing." Riku said stopping in the middle of the chamber and crossing his arms over his chest in a way to show he'd move no more.

"Yes, but it brings out the best in you, besides, don't you want to let out your frustrations on your ex-best friend?" Ansem persuaded.

"That thing is nothing like Sora. I've been sparring with Sora my whole life. I always win." Riku huffed and rolled his neck. "Besides, the thing is just creepy."

"Creepy or not, you always seem to lose to it." Ansem said raising a brow at Riku and pushing his coat back so as not to sit on it as he sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you ever have me do something important?" Riku grumbled as he kicked a box out of his way and got off the bed, waiting for Ansem to stand before following him out and to the heart chamber.

"Like what?" Ansem asked resting his chin on his hand with his elbow resting on his knee as he sat on one of the many gold pipes and called up the Anti-Sora.

"Like collecting hearts!" Riku yelled charging Anti-Sora as it twitched and looked at its surroundings, off guard from being summoned suddenly. "Don't you trust me?" He asked meeting Ansems eyes as he drove the blade directly through Anti-Sora skewering him on the blade before the puppet even had a chance to realize he was being attacked.

Ansem looked on, admittedly impressed by the boy. He didn't even hesitate to cut the puppet down, even though it looked like his friend, or that he feared it, or had at some point. Maybe he'd unlocked the boys true power after all, even if he did fight dirty and didn't even give the heartless a chance. Riku hadn't even batted an eyelash as he slayed the puppet of his ex- best friend which was very good indeed. Calmly Ansem rose and stepped closer to Riku as he pulled his blade out of the heartless and watched as it burst into many smaller globs of darkness that faded and withered away. Ansem grabbed his distracted pets chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"Swear your loyalty to me." Ansem said harshly, his eyes unforgiving.

"You're all I have." Riku scoffed batting Ansems hand away from himself, but not stepping back or away, allowing the closeness.

A cold smile graced Ansems lips as he thought about the boys words. Oh yes, Riku had no idea how right he was. All they had was each other. That's all that would be left when Ansem was done anyways, it was better to see it this way now. Ansem held out his arms, darkness surrounding the both of them. Oh how he'd waited for this day. He was worried the boy wouldn't survive the initial contact with the darkness, but now it was time for the onslaught of it.

"Embrace the darkness Riku. I will give you all the power you could possibly desire." Ansem spoke meeting the boys eyes.

He did not anticipate the smirk on Rikus lips, but it was indeed flattering on that pretty face. He watched as Riku slowly entered the circle of his arms, stepping into the darkness and going a step further by wrapping his own arms around Ansem's middle and resting his head against his chest. Ansem sighed happily, dropping his arms to wrap around Riku's back, one hand entangling in that silver hair as he held the boy. The time had come.

There was a moment where they just stood holding each other before Ansem took a deep breath which was echoed by Riku's wet gasp as Ansem started to melt into inky blackness and literally seep into Rikus skin, melting the clothing the blackness came into contact with. It wasn't painful, but it was unpleasant as Riku felt Ansem working his way under his skin, making room for something that should not be there. Riku's fragile mind accepted the man as the feeling crippled him to his knees and made him sick. After some time, Riku eventually found himself laying naked in the middle of the room arms wrapped tightly around himself and eyes squeezed shut painfully as he hugged himself.

'Such a good boy.' Ansem cooed within Riku's mind, which was the last thing Riku heard before blacking out.

Riku's eyelashes were fluttering against the pale skin of his cheeks and Ansem found it amusing to watch. Riku had such dark lashes and his skin was such a pale creamy color, especially for someone who grew up trapped on an island paradise. Ansem bent forward to brush his lips along that soft skin and sighed as he breathed him in. He didn't have many moments with the boy like this. Riku was often rash and impatient. He didn't care for the small things like this, and he probably didn't yet understand them. Like so many times before Ansem had to pause to remind himself that Riku was just a boy. He was waking now, Ansem could see the shift in his mind from sleep to wakefulness as he pulled back.

"Ansem?" Riku asked eyes shooting open.

"Yes?" Ansem asked his long white hair slipping down his back.

"That was the part everyone thought would kill me, wasn't' it?" Riku asked sitting up, calmed by Ansem's presence and watching as the man moved wordlessly to accommodate his new position.

"Most yes." Ansem replied.

"Most?" Riku asked his eyes finding Ansems as he pushed his hair out of his face. "There's more." Riku stated which made Ansem smile. His little pet had matured.

Ansem just smiled pushing Rikus silver hair behind one of his ears for him and catching the boys chin. Ansems eyes gleamed amber a moment, making Riku's own narrow in concern. The eyes were hauntingly familiar in that moment but he couldn't place where he'd seen those eyes before. Riku pulled back, freeing his chin from Ansem and looking away.

"The worst is yet to come." Ansem smiled which confused Riku.

"Your not worried about it?" Riku asked cocking his head to the side as he examined the dark skinned man.

"I'm not, I choose well." He said arrogantly, but it was a compliment to Riku which seemed to catch him off balance.

"When does the next part happen?" Riku asked trying to blink away his surprise and hide it from the other man.

"Eager for more?" Ansem smirked pushing Riku down onto the bed.

"I'm strong." Riku glared pushing himself up onto his elbows. "I'm only destined to become stronger." He smiled cocky.

"No Riku." Ansem sighed catching the boys chin and brushing his lips along Riku's. "Lets have this day." He said taking those lips hungrily as he ran his tongue along them distracting the boy from his plan. Riku couldn't know what was coming next, because there was no way he'd ever follow through with it. It was best to take him off guard and push him into it.

Riku's eyes widened and he pushed away from the sudden kiss, but he wasn't violent in his need to get away. Ansem had kissed him before of course, but never like that. Never hungry and commandingly like that, at least not since he'd first come here and the man pursued him and seemed to be excited by his resistance. Now however, he wasn't fighting and it was almost welcome which made it seem even more wrong.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked softly looking away feeling his cheeks warming a bit.

"Kissing you." Ansem chuckled as he moved to do it again but Riku stopped him bringing a knee between them and halting Ansem's advances.

"Why?" He asked insistently.

"I've grown found of you brat." Ansem huffed pushing Rikus leg out to the side, spreading Rikus legs on either side of him craftily as one hand moved to push the boys shirt up.

"You only want me because I've become so powerful." Riku smirked letting his head fall back against the pillow and arching a bit into the touch.

"So beautiful, so useful." Ansem echoed kissing up Riku's chest.

"Go on." Riku smirked sighing and moving one hand up to tangle in Ansems hair.

Ansem snorted as he unbuttoned Riku's pants, not looking to the boy as he spoke. He was startled however by the shooting hand that caught the one holding the fastenings of Riku's pants. He looked up to the boy exasperated and frustrated as he met the angry face.

"What the hell Ansem?" Riku growled.

"Oh hush." Ansem rolled his eyes. "This is the next part." He explained batting Riku's loosened grip away and continuing with what he'd been doing.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked flushed and suspicious.

"Can you think of a better way to accept the darkness with all of your being?" Ansem taunted.

"Your going to fuck me." Riku growled not okay with the idea as he smacked Ansems hand away and he started to dress again.

"Tell me Riku, don't you notice my darkness? How it radiates off me?" He asked carefully, knowing this was dangerous territory and that he needed to tread carefully.

"So?" Riku said looking down his nose at Ansem after a moment of consideration.

"Don't you want it?" Ansem asked still keeping his distance from the skittish boy.

"Of course I do!" Riku spat insulted that his hunger for power was being questioned.

"Your going to absorb it. Your going to absorb me." Ansem said slowly as he moved closer pinning Riku to the bed again as he hovered over him.

"Absorb you? Like before?" Riku asked looking up at him a little bit nervous now as he watched Ansem nod to his question. "But you?" He continued still confused.

"This isn't my true body." Ansem said after a brief moment of understanding and a gentle smile at the boys concern for him.

"So where is your real body?" Riku asked reaching out to touch Ansems chest hovering inches from his own.

"Somewhere in Kingdom Hearts." Ansem said as if it wasn't really important.

"So if I absorb you-" Riku started uncomfortable.

"Just my power Riku, not much will change with us. You will become as powerful as myself and I can conserve energy by returning to my true body. I'll still be able to enter your mind to give you direction, but you are use to this by now." He said kissing the boys cheek.

"I guess that's true." Riku said biting his lip.

"Yes, so lay back and accept the darkness." Ansem said spreading Riku's legs again and settling between them.

"This dosent mean I want you." Riku warned his breath catching in his chest and cheeks reddening.

"Oh?" Ansem asked resuming his kisses down Riku's chest and to his naval.

"Its weird." Riku shifted flushed and uncomfortable, before he gasped wetly as Ansem's tongue dipped into his naval.

Riku arched unconsciously his hands finding place holdings in the sheets as Ansem nipped his toned stomach pulling Riku's pants down and off his hips, made easy by Riku's arching. He was amused at how quickly Riku had become hard and he took his time petting the boys member through his boxers, watching as the clothing became moist and darkened as Riku leaked with excitement. Riku moaned softly and moved his legs to hide himself but one gloved hand pushed one knee away and the other hooked under his boxers and pulled them down exposing Riku fully who was completely embarrassed, almost angry but so excited and in need it hurt.

Riku's chest redened and his breathing became hard as he looked away, ashamed of himself for letting this happen but more so that he was enjoying it so thoroughly. He groaned unable to help himself and hating how he sounded so wanton and needy. He shifted and then his whole body suddenly snapped taunt as he gasped Ansems name. He could feel a warm wet tongue licking along his length and it was such a good feeling he forgot himself and reached for Ansem's hair, wanting more of that feeling as he moaned unabashed.

Ansem smirked and turned his head to raise his hand to his lips and bite the glove off his fingers and then proceed to push his now naked hand to Rikus mouth and force those fingers into the boys hot mouth. Riku would have protested if Ansem had not continued what he'd been doing before making him moan this time as he took the head of Riku's member into his mouth and sucked hard. Riku sucked on the fingers in his mouth wetting them and playing with the digits with his tongue in some competitive rise to try to get to Ansem who was already making him feel so strongly.

Ansem drew his fingers away once they were sufficiently lubricated. He glanced up as he traced his middle finger over Riku's lips wetting it and teasing the boy as he watched Riku's glazed expression which caused Ansem to chuckle although fondly at the boy. He looked cute and sexy at the same time. He moved his hand away from the boys lips and down to press a finger at his entrance as he continued to watch his expression. He smirked as Riku was startled out of his dazed pleasure filled expression by the feeling. Widen sea green eyes found Ansems and looked at him questioningly, but before the boy could say anything a startled yelp left his lips as Ansem pressed the finger into him.

"Stop." Riku gasped squirming in discomfort.

"What Riku?" Ansem asked annoyed as he thrust the finger inside of the boy who seemed to be rejecting him and was clenched tightly around his finger.

"Stop I hate it!" He gasped pushing at Ansems chest struggling to get away from the man.

"It gets better." Ansem soothed kissing Riku gently and taking advantage of that moment to work another finger into him making Riku arch again and cry out at the feeling.

Ansem simply took advantage by thrusting his tongue into Riku's mouth, quieting him as he dominated his mouth and thrust his fingers in and out of Riku in what was a rough and hurried manner. Riku continued to struggle, pulling at Ansem's hair and raking his nails down the mans back as he groaned and cried into the kiss until he suddenly gasped and moaned loudly. Ansem's skilled fingers had found his prostate and were now teasing it as he pulled back to watch Riku's face contort into pleasure and his body shudder already near a climax that he couldn't quite reach. Riku's hips were grinding into Ansem's fingers and up to search for them again as Ansem coyly pulled them back or away.

"Such a good boy." Ansem hummed kissing Riku's neck where Riku had already reddened and started to sweat with need and want.

Riku let out a wanton little moan as Ansem pulled his fingers free and returned to stroking Rikus member. Riku was both relieved and frustrated at this. He felt strangely empty now, but he'd needed these quick strokes to his member. This was what he was use to feeling, but the other feeling had brought him to a high he hadn't realized he could obtain. His legs relaxed into Ansems sides as he blinked up dazedly at the man who wasn't looking at him, but instead down at where his hands worked. Riku panted and rolled his head to the side, suddenly hot and needing air. He felt Ansem's still gloved hand grip his hip and he wondered why the man didn't undress before a scream tore through him.

There had been no warning as Ansem impaled himself into the boy, Rikus whole body arching and twitching at the painful feeling. His head was thrown almost completely back exposing his neck as he screamed in pain, his hands finding hold in Ansems biceps and nails tearing trails down his arms as he clutched for anything to hold on to. Unforgiving, Ansem pulled back and thrust in again to get in deeper. The entire castle could hear the screams as Ansem continued, no longer worried about the others pleasure.

The screams eventually turned to gasps, which then faded into sobs and then nothing as Ansem grasped both the boys hips, groaned and thrust into him hard. Ansem wasn't surprised by the lack of response, a long time ago Riku had become his doll to play with. He watched those clear sea green eyes as they stared hatred up at him and he kissed that silver hair.

"I hate you." Riku whispered his voice raw and hoarse.

Ansem simply clicked his tongue enveloping Riku into his arms and his body fading away without the man ever pulling out of his victim. Riku lay there, body twitching in pain and shivers up and down his spine. He felt shattered. He felt like he'd been broken into a million different pieces and spread along the bed. The sickening feeling didn't leave him, even when his body gave into the exhaustion and he finally fell asleep. His eyes opened suddenly only moments later, the hauntingly beautiful sea green no longer present, but instead that terrifying amber.

**A+N**

**I can't believe its been so long...I'm so sorry.**

** THANK YOU **

**Sunsetdaughter (for adding my story to your favorite list/ alert subscribtion)**

**Pureblood-summer uchiha (for adding my story to you alert subscription/ favoriting**

**Cisqua Librodec: I don't love the zero update for nearly a year either. I feel terrible leaving you guys hanging. :/ Hopefully this update will help with that. Thank you so much for commenting even though it seemed as if I were dead. I still get these comments sent to my email and they always make me smile and remember why I'd ever decided to share my work in the first place. There are people out there who really want to know how it ends!**

**XxYoakexX: I did read this and decided to take your advice to continue. ^^ I hope this chapter does not blind you and send you running from the story, its focused around a yaoi pairing of course, but I'm so terribly happy that you like it in spite of your dislike for those things. **

**SayaSama101: I'm going to update it now! I'm really sorry about the wait. Your a person of few words it seems but your interested in my stuff and you even took the time out to ask about its status! Thank you for the consern and I hope that I can make it up to you with this update. **

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Augustina Banko who seems to always be checking in on me and sending me cute little reminders that someone is out there thinking of my story at least if not the person sitting at the laptop and wondering why their fingers wont move. Thank for everything darling, I know I can be difficult but I want to let you know that you are appreciated. **


End file.
